


Impossible

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Después de perder todo nuevamente, ¿Aún existen fuerzas para que te pongas en pie?"Cuéntales que aquello en lo que tenía esperanzas, era imposible"





	1. Mi ilusión, mi error.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic nació a peticiones de un grupo de Fanfics de Marvel, y dado que desde que lo mencionaron, no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza, aquí está.

 

 

  

                                                                  

Era bueno ocultando cosas, excelente ocultando sus sentimientos, sus más obscuros miedos, siempre permanecían sellados y bajo llave. Era lo mejor, así lo veía, no había razones para que los demás se enterarán, para que tuvieran más críticas, más armas.

   

Stark era fuerte, era un hombre con carácter, no era una pequeña chica que lloraba por un corazón roto. Y bueno, ¿Quién sabía más de corazones rotos que Tony Stark? En todos los sentidos, literal y figurativamente. Su corazón ya había soportado cientos de golpes, uno más, uno menos, ¿Qué más daba? Es decir, estaba listo para ello, casi lo esperaba con ansias, era un portero o un pitcher, esperando la bola rápida, listo para atajar.

 

Es por ello que lo que ocurrió no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

 

¿Le dolió? Seguro.

 

¿Tenía ganas de matarlos? Probablemente.

 

¿Se sentía miserable? Ese era un triple acierto.

 

¿Lo ahogaría en alcohol? La campana sonaba, y se tenía un ganador.

 

Pero Tony Stark no iba a llorar, no iba a humillarse al irse y ponerse de rodillas, a exponerse, pidiendo una explicación. Sentía que se merecía eso al menos, un poco de dignidad, un poco de amor por sí mismo -más allá de la postura arrogante, claro está- algo que le dijera, que su figura en ese terreno seguía teniendo cierto respeto.

 

Debió escuchar a Steve, era su mejor amigo, era el amigo de ambos, le conocía mejor que a nadie, lo conocía mejor que a nadie. Pero decidió hacer oídos sordos, porque ¿Qué sabe un vejestorio de amor apasionado? ¿Qué sabe de la sangre caliente y de las ansias? De la entrega con la que su cuerpo, mente y corazón se presentaba ante el llamado soldado del invierno.

 

¿Cuántas veces se sintió capaz de descongelar las gélidas lagunas que Bucky portaba en los ojos, y nunca lo logró?

 

 

Quizá allí estaba la respuesta a aquello, era un bueno para nada como pareja. No pudo proteger y hacer feliz a Pepper, el intentarlo fue un autogol, cuando era esta quien lo cuidaba la mayoría del tiempo. ¿En qué punto de todas sus aventuras perdió el camino, hasta colapsar en los brazos del asesino de sus padres?

 

Otro punto importante, otra raya más al tigre. Otra mala idea que se agregaba a la larga lista de Tony Stark. No necesitaba más explicaciones, no quería algo más allá de lo que era obvio. Porque solo encontraría excusas de porque él no fue suficiente.

 

Y todos estos desvaríos, de una mente torturada, no se debían ni más ni menos, que a una infidelidad. ¿Qué tan patético era que se sintiera morir en vida, por algo tan miserable y poca cosa como una infidelidad? Que humillante y degradante. Se daba asco solo por el pensamiento, que derivaba en un odio mal sano.

 

Quizá era e karma y todos sus errores, dándole uno de los tantos “merecidos” que le debía al destino.

 

Debió quedarse a trabajar en su taller aquella noche.

 

 

\----

 

 

¿Qué era más romántico de reparar el brazo biónico de tu novio? Tony podía decir que no muchas cosas, y eso le causaba una extraña risa, tarareaba alguna de las viejas canciones del repertorio de Kansas, AC/DC había descansado un rato, porque se sentía más melancólicamente romántico.

 

 

\---

_2 meses atrás._

 

_—¿Y Bucky? —Había preguntado mientras se quitaba la cortaba después de una conferencia._

_—Trabajo de SHIELD—Le había respondido Falcon—No llegará hoy._

_Lo extrañaría esa noche._

_\---_

Debía reconocerlo, no tenía el conocimiento de Hydra, y fue más que complicado recuperar las bases y los planos que revelaban el interior del brazo, porque no quería simplemente “repararlo”. Quería hacer más, mejorados, funcionales, en distintos colores y para todas las ocasiones.

 

Quería darles un toque más normal, quería que Bucky se sintiera normal.

 

\----

_1 mes y medio atrás._

_Bucky no bebía, los super soldados en realidad, tenían un serio problema para ponerse ebrios, pero allí estaba este, empinando una botella de su más costoso Whiskey, dejando la botella vacía, al lado de otras que habían sufrido la misma suerte, se había arrodillado a su lado, y había apartado las aún cerradas de él._

_—¿Con esa cara me vas a pedir que ya no beba?_

_—Lo siento, Tony, lo siento—Le murmuró echándose a su cuello, Stark podía reconocer el clásico aroma de embriaguez, aunque sabía que este no estaba totalmente ebrio—No quiero dañarte, perdóname, nunca quise… no fue mi intención—Repetía._

_Tony sospechó que había tenido una pesadilla de nuevo. A Bucky le acosaban los malos sueños de sus asesinatos, y por mucho tiempo, la noche en la que sus padres murieron le atormentó tanto o más que a él, fue algo que Tony pensó que los unía dolorosamente, pero que los unía al fin y al cabo._

_—No seas cursi, sabes que te perdono—Le había susurrado acariciando su cabello—Te perdono de aquí y al infinito y más allá. Por cierto, esa referencia es de Toy Story, aún está en nuestra lista._

_Bucky había soltado una risa ahogada, y le había mantenido abrazado como un muñeco de peluche, eso le conmovió, quizá porque no sabía la verdadera razón por la que Bucky se disculpaba._

_\---_

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó llevando una mano a su boca, para quitarse el guante. Había recibido una descarga en la punta de los dedos, mientras tenía abierto una parte del brazo.

 

—Espero sexo duro después de esto, Bucky-bear—Había soltado al aire, mientras movía los hombros para destensarlos, y avanzaba a servirse un trago, deteniéndose en el camino.

 

No, le había dicho a Bucky que ya no bebería, apretó sus manos, y caminó al refrigerador, sacando una bebida energizante sabor mora azul. Dándole un trago, antes de regresar a su mesa de trabajo, le quedaban un par de horas por delante.

 

\-----

_1 mes atrás._

_Lo había arruinado, o al menos lo sentía así, lo había jodido, y había hecho enojar a su Buckaro, lo sabía, el tema de lo que pasó antes era muy sensible, llevaban más de un año de relación, pero eso no era nada comparado a una vida de sufrimiento._

_Tony  lo comprendía de verdad. Por eso se sentía idiota al haber cuestionado, al haber pedido la misma confianza que le tenía a ella._

_Natasha había pasado por algo similar a él, habían sido criados bajo el mismo régimen, se habían conocido en la infancia de esta. Un atisbo de algo, en medio de la nada, había dicho Bucky al poder recordar a la pelirroja._

_Su rostro había sido sombrío, cuando Tony le sugirió hablar más sobre el tema._

_—Solo tienes que decir “no estoy listo aún” —Le había dicho el genio de manera sincera, y algo más relajada, mientras miraba su espalda alejarse._

_Pensó que dormiría solo esa noche, pero en cierto punto, pudo sentir el familiar calor tras su espalda, el aroma masculino, y los besos en su mejilla, que lo hicieron ronronear como un **kotenok.**_

****

_Se había sentido amado, había sentido que pese a su falta de filtro en la boca, y a sus equivocaciones, alguien estaba allí._

_Que equivocado estaba._

 

_\-----_

No tenía que hacer la gamma de brazos ahora, solo los prototipos, y estos se mostraban brillantes ante él en sus paneles tridimensionales, había puesto incluso un par de broma. Porque bueno, aunque los demás no quisieran tocar el tema, Bucky siempre había señalado que lo que le gustaba de él, es que lo hacía sentir más normal, que le daba a su vida un sentido diferente.

 

Eso es lo que siempre deseaba ser para él; algo diferente.

 

Analizó con detenimiento cada uno de sus planos, cada cálculo y cada número, no podía ser descuidado en aquello. Tenía que poner atención en cada detalle, para que todo fuera perfecto, para que todo estuviera en su máxima capacidad, no podía defraudarlo. No cuando Bucky nunca le había defraudado a él.

 

Porque le sonreía cuando Tony lo necesitaba, aunque este no quisiera sonreír.

 

\----

_15 días atrás._

_Una amenaza terrible había acechado de nuevo la tierra, esta vez de las lejanas tierras de Asgard. El enemigo que hacía uso de la magia, y que solo era conocido por Thor, casi vence al equipo._

_Tony se había sentido frustrado, a veces la magia rebasaba su tecnología, y eso no le agradaba, hasta que lograba dominarla, mientras tanto era un momento de frustración, en que había sentido que el mundo se le venía encima, si no fuera por la sonrisa del soldado del invierno._

_—Yo confío en ti, Tony._

_Esas simples palabras, lo hicieron tener unos ánimos renovados. La batalla fue intensa, con muchos heridos, aunque ninguna baja; T’challa, Natasha y él, habían terminado en el hospital._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, solo se escuchaba el acompasado sonido del aparato que marcaba sus signos vitales, se movió un poco, quitándose la máscara de oxígeno, se sentía adolorido, aunque sospechaba que sus heridas no eran tan graves._

_Miró sus manos, tenían vendas, recordaba perder la parte de la armadura que iba en los brazos, eso debió ser. Se recargó mejor en la almohada, y se dedicó a ver la luz del techo, habían ganado, y eso era como quitarte el peso del mundo de sus hombros, de una manera casi literal._

_Cerraba de nuevo los ojos, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió de golpe, vio el rostro de Bucky, que le miraba desde la puerta, con una cara de consternación que encontró adorable, extendió una de sus manos, y este caminó a sentarse a su lado, a tomarla y besarla con devoción._

_—Todo está bien, no fue la gran cosa. Tu novio es el hombre de hierro, ¿Recuerdas?_

_—Tony lo siento—Se disculpó de nuevo Barnes, mirándole a los ojos._

_—No podías protegerme, no había manera de que…—un beso feroz calló sus labios._

_James solo quería cuidarlo, y él era una máquina autodestructiva, se sentía culpable, realmente culpable por eso.  No quería preocupar a James_

_Que ingenuo había sido._

_\----_

 

¡Terminó! Bueno, no terminó su increíble gran idea de un brazo con abre sodas y ipad incluido, pero había terminado de reparar el brazo de su novio.

 

Estiró sus propios brazos, quería dormir, y lo que más deseaba justo en esos momentos, era meterse entre las sábanas cálidas, y descansar por un largo, largo rato.

 

Sin embargo, lo primordial era despertar a Bucky, y darle su nuevo regalo, tomó el brazo con las manos que aún portaban las vendas del viejo ataque, dando pasos suaves por las escaleras al encontrarse descalzo, con solo sus calcetines de Mario Bros deslizándose por el suelo brillante.

 

Se dirigía a su habitación, a la habitación de ambos. Tendría que tomar el elevador para aquello. Ya no quería subir más escaleras.

 

Sin embargo, una luz llamó su atención, una puerta entre abierta en la cocina. Thor buscando un bocadillo nocturno probablemente, él o Clint, los dos tenían un apetito feroz. Se asomó con pasos lentos, intentando sorprenderlos.

 

La sorpresa fue para él. Apenas por la rendija de luz, podía ver a la perfección la escena. Las piernas femeninas rodeando la cintura, haciendo que el sensual babydoll negro, se subiera hasta sus muslos, el brazo fuerte de Bucky apretando una de sus piernas, las falanges acariciando la espalda desnuda del soldado, el sonido de los besos, las respiraciones, Tony sentía que incluso podía escuchar sus corazones, destrozándole los tímpanos.

 

Se recargó en la pared al lado de la puerta, haciendo que la luz no llegará a él, cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo entre sus manos.

 

Conocía bien esa sensación, la conoció cuando sus padres murieron, la conoció cuando terminó en aquella cueva, cuando perdió a Pepper, cuando estaba muriendo envenenador por Paladio, cuando creo a Ultrón, cuando las gemas del infinito se convirtieron en su obsesión, cuando pudo manejarlas, y luego estas lo manejaron a él.

 

 

Era lo mismo; un momento lo tienes todo, y al siguiente no tienes nada.

 

Estaba a la deriva, todo lo que creyó ganado se había ido de un golpe. Las ideas de ser suficiente, el pensamiento de creer que de verdad podía imaginar su vida junto a alguien.

 

Era imposible. —Un sueño del que ya debías despertar Stark—Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, antes de moverse y regresar sobre sus pasos. Como tantas veces, dormiría en el taller.

—VIERNES, aísla todo el  sonido del taller. —Ordenó tomando ese trago al que se había rehusado antes, tomando todos los tragos a los que llevaba diciendo que no, desde que Bucky se lo había pedido.

 

**_—Señor…_ **

 

—Sólo baja los paneles, que ningún sonido salga de aquí.

 

**_—Taller aislado._ **

****

Tony asintió y unos segundos después la botella salió volando contra una de sus armaduras que se encontraba en el centro de construcción. De una patada echó abajo la mesilla de cristal dónde  colocaba sus botellas.

 

La mano de una de sus Marks voló, hasta colocarse en el lugar que le correspondía.

 

Las ondas de los rayos empezaron a destrozarlo todo, las armaduras se caían a pedazos, sus autos se comenzaron a incendiar, encendiendo la alarma en el taller, que calló enseguida, el humo llenó el lugar, el fuego también, aunque este se controló por el sistema que Stark había implementado.

 

En medio del caos, Tony se encontraba sentado en el único sitio que no había sido afectado por su ira, él sofá que era la parte trasera de un auto, bebía despacio del Whiskey, viendo todo consumirse a su alrededor.

 

Recordando con rencor, con dolor.

 

Recordaba la primera vez que reparó el brazo del soldado del invierno.

 

Fue también su primer beso.

 

\----

_—¿Por qué sonríes tanto?_

_—Me estás dejando repararte hombre de hojalata, quizá luego me dejes darte un corazón—bromeó, con sus ojos fijos en este._

_—¿Sería el tuyo? —la pregunta había causado que alzara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos._

_—Un brazo por un corazón, no suena el trato más justo._

_—No lo es—Aceptó, y Tony había sonreído, presa de su impulsividad, se había inclinado a los labios ajenos, en un beso dulce, lento, e increíblemente arrebatador de suspiros._

_—Quizá podamos llegar a un trato—Le había susurrado poco después._

_\---_

—El peor trato de mi vida—Se dijo, sirviéndose lo que quedaba del Whiskey, el humo y el alcohol habían adormecido sus sentidos, sentía pesados los ojos, sentía cansado el cuerpo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el sueño inconsciente lo sumió en sus garras.

****

 

 

La cabeza le dolía, sentía el cuerpo pesado, y la molestia ya conocida de la intravenosa le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en su taller. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo la boca pastosa, se incorporó un poco, mirando a su alrededor, por suerte no lo habían llevado a un hospital, odiaba los hospitales.

 

—¿Estás loco Stark? —Fue lo primero que escuchó, viendo frente a él a la Avispa, la hija del famoso Doctor Hank Pym. —Casi quemas todo el edificio. —Le incriminó, ante ese grito, sus sentidos despertaron más.

 

Pudo ver al Capitán dándole la espalda, mirando a la ventana, a Bucky sentado frente a la cama, mirándole con gesto preocupado y de culpabilidad, a Scott rascándose la nuca tras su novia, a Rhodey sentado a su lado, mirándole con este gesto que le decía “¿Tony ahora que hiciste?”

 

—Me conmueve que todos estén aquí, preocupados por mi—Dijo con su tono de ironía—¿O es una nueva asamblea para decidir que no soy bueno como parte de los Vengadores? Sería ¿Qué? ¿La cuarta del año? —Se sentó mejor en la cama—¿Alguien podría pedir que me trajeran una Hamburguesa?

 

—Tony, casi mueres—Le dijo el Capitán girándose, mirándole con un gesto serio, pero que transmitía genuina preocupación. —Te intoxicaste, tus pulmones ya no respondían, además todo se estaba quemando a tu alrededor. —Le informó—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Hizo la pregunta que todos querían saber.

 

—Después de que los autos fueran destruidos, la gasolina se regó por el suelo, y aunque los primeros incendios fueron parados, seguía habiendo mucho material incendiario, se expandió más allá de lo que el sistema pudo soportar—T’challa fue el encargado de explicar, al entrar a la habitación, después de haber hecho un análisis de lo ocurrido y ver los vídeos de seguridad.

 

—¿Cómo se destruyeron los autos? —Cuestionó Scott.

 

Tony estaba por abrir la boca, pero el  Rey de Wakanda se le adelantó— Uno de los nuevos prototipos de inteligencia artificial en los que el Doctor Hank y Tony y yo habíamos estado trabajando se salió de control. Tony intentó detenerlo, pero había bebido demasiado y lo dejó inconsciente. Por suerte el sistema del androide se autodestruyó.

 

—¿Qué no aprendieron nada con Ultron? —Reprendió la Avispa—Iré a cotizar lo de la reparación, necesitamos a Pepper de vuelta—Masculló esta, saliendo del lugar.

 

—Iré a ver que no nos eche a todos—Dijo Scott yendo tras ella.

 

Tony no podía entender porque el rey mentía por él, y quería preguntarle, pero no frente a todos, respiró suave.

 

—¿Puedes decirme como salí de eso entonces? ¿Quién fue mi caballero de brillante armadura? —Miró a Bucky, notando que ya llevaba el brazo de metal que había reparado anoche—O será de brillante brazo, me alegra que se salvará, trabajé en él por horas.

 

—No lo sabemos—Respondió T’challa. El genio no supo saber si estaba diciendo la verdad, después de cómo había sonado tan convincente.

 

—Claro… ¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas más de nuestro trabajo? —Cuestionó Tony, incporandose  un poco, mirando a Bucky y Steve—¿Cuántos soldados se necesitan para traerme un desayuno decente?

 

—Capto la indirecta Stark, pero aún así necesitamos hablar—Le dijo Steve, avanzando a la puerta.

 

—Bucky-bear, en realidad si tengo hambre.

 

—¿Corres a tu novio? —Le preguntó este acercándose a él, sintiendo una caricia en su mejilla, que pese a todo, sintió cálido.

 

—No, lo mando a que consiga un desayuno para dos. ¿Puedes?

 

El soldado se inclinó a besar su frente, y luego asintió, dejando al par de millonarios solos.

 

 

—¿Por qué mentiste? —Preguntó Tony apenas se fueron, no podía contenerse más.

 

—No parecías en posición de dar explicaciones sobre lo que en realidad pasó. No es algo que el equipo necesite ahora—Enumeró avanzando para sentarse a su lado—No es algo que Avispa quieres que sepa, eso es seguro, y además de eso, somos amigos, ¿Ciertos?

 

Tony soltó una pequeña risa, que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor de cabeza—¿Lo somos?

 

—Al menos así lo veo yo. Por eso sé que me contarás o le contarás a alguien lo que pasó, cuando estés listo.

 

—Eso supongo—Pronunció con una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa—Fue una idiotez, lo sé, soy el rey de las malas ideas, si ganara dinero por ello, de verdad sería más rico que tú, aún con todo tu adamantium.

 

—Probablemente—Sonrió T’challa.  —Amigo, cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido, sé que eres un guerrero fuerte y que vas a sacarlo adelante.

 

—Fuerte, sí que lo soy, ¿No?

 

—Lo eres.

 

—Ahora, sobre quien me salvó. No me mientas.  Somos amigos, los amigos no se mienten, o… pierden… su anillo del club de la amistad. No tenemos uno, claro pero planeaba dártelo después de esto.

 

Pantera negó con la cabeza—Por más que sea una dura amenaza, no lo sé Tony. Fui sincero, alguien te sacó, pero el sistema no lo registró, las cámaras dejaron de funcionar en cuanto él apareció.

 

—¿Él?

 

 

—Entre el humo pude ver una figura, podemos ir y puedes ver el vídeo tú mismo, pero VIERNES no tiene nada.

 

—¿Estás diciendo que un extraño entró, salvó mi vida y luego se desvaneció en el aire?

 

—Eso parece. —Asintió T’challa.

 

—¿Donas doble chocolate? —Escuchó la voz de Bucky entrando.

 

—Eso suena al paraíso, suficiente plática de trabajo, ¿Puedes…?

 

—Claro—Asintió el moreno, poniéndose de pie, dejando la habitación.

 

Bucky dejó la taza de café cargado en la mesilla de Tony, así como una botella de agua, para que se hidratara. Observó como este se quitaba el suero, antes de tomar una dona.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes?

 

—Como una pila de basura—Respondió Stark, dándole un trago al agua, para luego analizar que dona elegir para desayunar, de todas las que estaban en la caja.

 

—Creo que deberías quedarte el día en cama.

 

—Sí, probablemente lo haga—Respondió ambiguo, decidiéndose por fin por una cubierta de chocolate, con relleno de cereza—Pero antes quiero hablar contigo —Le miró con la sonrisa más normal del mundo, mirando directamente a sus ojos—Terminamos.


	2. Capítulo 2 No hay nada que decir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está la segunda parte, siento que será un fanfic relativamente corto.

   

 

—Creo que deberías quedarte el día en cama.

****

—Sí, probablemente lo haga—Respondió ambiguo, decidiéndose por fin por una cubierta de chocolate, con relleno de cereza—Pero antes quiero hablar contigo —Le miró con la sonrisa más normal del mundo, mirando directamente a sus ojos—Terminamos.

****

—¿Qué estás...?

 

—Nuestra relación, nuestro noviazgo, lo que sea que tuviéramos, se terminó. —Dijo con esa actitud socarrona, cómo si no significara nada para él.

 

—Pero Tony, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tiene que ver con lo de anoche?

 

Anthony respiró, antes de darle una enorme mordida a la dona, mascando despreocupado. —Esto está delicioso, y no, no es por lo de anoche, o bueno, quizá sí. Ayer mientras estaba reparando tu brazo, me di cuenta que no es algo que quiera, ni que me divierta, que no eres algo que quiero en mi vida. De esa manera claro, creo que podemos ser grandiosos amigos. —Se chupó los dedos que se había llenado un poco del relleno de mermelada.

 

Podía ver el rostro de confusión en el mayor, su desconcierto, incluso podía adivinar dolor en él, decepción. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos, decirle que estaba bromeado, quería besarlo, y decirle que se lo hiciera duro en la cama, que lo hiciera gritar su nombre. Pero no podía, no podía caer más bajo del hoyo en el que estaba.

 

—Tony—Se acuclilló frente a él, tomando sus manos—Por favor, piénsalo, Tony te amo, de verdad. Sé que pude cometer errores.

 

“Como acostarte con la sexy pelirroja” Complementó Tony en su cabeza.

 

—Pero si me das una…

 

—No, las segundas oportunidades a veces funcionan, a veces no, y aunque siempre lo hago, no tomaré el riesgo en esta.

 

—¿Riesgo, Stark?

 

—De perder mi tiempo, no me gusta perder el tiempo, es demasiado valioso para perderlo Barnes, y el mundo necesita de mí, no puedo andar desperdiciándome por allí. —Se acomodó mejor en la cama, tomando el café cargado, para darle un sorbor— Mmh… aunque sin duda voy a extrañar tu café, si somos amigos, ¿Aún me lo prepararías?

 

El soldado del invierno se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza, llevando una mano a su cuello, tallándolo con gesto ausente, sin comprender que era lo que había ocurrido, ¿Será que Tony sabía..? No, eso no podría ser, el genio no estaría así, tan ¿Tranquilo? ¿Indiferente? Combinado con lo de anoche, estaba seguro que algo le pasaba al genio, y era sincero al decir que estaba preocupado por él, pero parecía que este quería alejarlo.

 

—No sé qué haya pasado Tony, sería más sencillo si me dices lo que ocurre.

 

Tony no quería, no le daría el gusto de saber que le hizo daño de esa manera, prefería que se quedara con la confusión, o con la idea de que se había aburrido, cualquier cosa era mejor que mostrarte débil o herido.

 

—Lo que ocurre, es que pasó lo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, me aburrí—Le dijo claro. — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

 

Barnes quería decir algo más, quería seguir preguntando, quería saber a qué se debía ese final tan abrupto, no podía ni siquiera enojarse o reclamar, no se sentía con el derecho, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía, nunca quiso perder a Tony, menos de esa manera, con un adiós tan simple.

 

—Por favor, intentemos hablar de esto luego, cuando estés más relajado. —Pronunció viendo cómo este encendía la televisión.

 

—Estoy en una linda mañana, comiendo donas, tomando café y viendo—hizo una mueca —Un… ¿Programa de Drag Queens? Luce divertido para mí, ¿Qué puede ser más relajado?

 

Bucky abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar —Hablamos luego Stark—dijo, antes de caminar hasta la salida de la habitación, cerrando con un portazo bastante fuerte, haciendo que Tony pudiera soltar la respiración que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 

Se talló el rostro con cierta frustración, aparentar ser fuerte era más duro de lo que se podía pensar, y si sentía el corazón roto, pero no era algo que no hubiera sentido antes. Lo que necesitaba era trabajar, pero su taller de seguro era un desastre, y no tenía ánimos de ver cenizas.

 

Se acomodó entre los mullidos cojines y disfrutó de una mañana de travestis, donas y café.

 

 

\----

 

Está bien, tenía que reconocer solo para él, que se le había ido la mano. Caminó entre los restos de los autos destrozados, pisando el montón de cenizas  y los vidrios rotos, se acercó a un compartimiento de metal, del que sacó a su siempre ineficiente “BABAS”, estaba algo quemado y necesitaría unas mejoras.

 

—Vaya desastre—Escuchó a sus espaldas, la voz varonil del Capitán. —Cuando remodelas, vaya que lo haces enserio, Stark.

 

Tony soltó una pequeña risa, y se giró al rubio con los brazos cruzados. —Bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo de las cortinas, y creo que el toque quemado, le da cierta esencia, aún tengo que ver más revistas de feng-shui.

 

Steve asintió, recargándose en una pared, viendo al que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

 

—Tony, sabes que no me creo todo eso de la inteligencia artificial. T’challa es bueno mintiendo, pero noté tu cara cuando te cubrió las espaldas.

 

El castaño suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, dónde la noche anterior se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba algo quemado de las esquinas, siendo una estructura de metal sin forma, y algunos resortes salidos.

 

—Sí, me di cuenta de que lo sabrías.

 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 

—Preguntas equivocadas al hombre equivocado Cap, no tengo la menor idea de porque hice lo que hice. La mitad de las veces, es algo que surge con el momento. Premedito muchas cosas, menos mi vida.

 

—De nuevo me estás mintiendo.

 

—Eres como un detector ambulante. Si, quizá te miento, es mi manera de decir que no quiero hablar de ello.

 

—Tony, eres mi amigo, y me preocupas. Vi a Bucky salir de la torre con una mochila a cuestas, de esas que dicen que no va a volver en un tiempo. ¿Qué pasó?

 

—Terminamos—Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

 

—¿Terminaron? —Se sorprendió Steve. —Pero… ¿Tiene que ver con lo de anoche?

 

—No—Negó Tony, girándose para verlo a los ojos—No tiene absoluta y definitivamente nada que ver.

 

—Eso es un sí—El genio giró sus ojos

 

—Es imposible hablar contigo, es casi como hacerlo con mi madre.

 

—Solo estoy preocupado por ti, Tony.

 

—Si, eso justo diría mi madre. Podría decir mi padre, pero él no se preocupaba en ese sentido por mí.

 

—Si bueno, Bucky hizo una tontería, me molesté, arruiné mi laboratorio, y terminamos. ¿Está bien? ¿Satisfecho?

 

—Sólo por el momento, ustedes llevaban casi dos años saliendo Tony, y dudo mucho que todo terminara por una tontería.

 

—Así es la vida Capitán, a veces las mejores cosas se arruinan por tonterías—Se puso de pie, avanzando hacía babas, para abrir su caja de cableado e inclinarse a examinar los daños.

 

—Sé que parece que me estoy inmiscuyendo, pero Tony—Miró a su alrededor—Esto no es para menos, pudiste haber muerto.

 

—Hay tantas ocasiones en las que pude haber muerto, que ya perdí la cuenta.

 

—Sabes a que me refiero, pareciera que…

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué lo hice a propósito? ¿Qué mi plan era morir? —Preguntó apenas mirándole de reojo, desde su posición de rodillas frente a la máquina. —No, no fue así, no quería eso. Sólo quería desquitarme, hacerlo y olvidar todo por un rato.

 

—Es peor de lo que pensé entonces.

 

—Creo que es mucho peor de lo que imagina, Capitán.

 

Steve caminó para acuclillarse frente a Tony—Soy tu mejor amigo. Si necesitas ayuda, no hagas esto, intenta hablar, sé que es algo anticuado, para el gran Tony Stark, pero… a veces funciona.

 

—Lo prometo, si tú prometes no hablar con él de nada de esto—Steve clavó su mirada azul en él, a modo de pregunta—él no sabe porque terminamos, no sé lo dije, y no quiero que se enteré que lo de anoche fue por él, no quiero que nadie se enteré Steve. Nadie del equipo puede saberlo.

 

—Pero Tony…

 

—Promételo, y te prometo que luego hablaré más claro sobre esto.

 

Steve respiró y asintió—Bien, lo prometo, aunque creo que si él te hizo daño, debería saberlo.

 

—Él sabe que me hizo daño, y en el fondo sabe porque todo esto se terminó. Fue un error desde un principio, una más de mis malas ideas.

 

—Claro que no. Te veía, te veías feliz.

 

—Era una ilusión, sólo eso. —Negó poniéndose de pie.

 

—Lo que sentiste no fue una ilusión.

 

—Pero todo lo que él me dijo, sí. El idiota fui yo, que lo creyó.

 

Steve le puso una mano en el hombro, le sorprendía realmente aquello. Cuando ellos dos empezaron la relación, se había apuesto. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no funcionaría, de que había algo entre ambos que no encajaba. Había cosas en Bucky, ciertas cosas en Tony, que le llevaron a aconsejar a los dos, no seguir con eso. Luego se sintió feliz de haberse equivocado al verlos tan contentos el uno con el otro, y entonces se convenció de que quizá habían sido puros celos de perder a sus dos mejores amigos al mismo tiempo. Y estaba bien con eso.

 

Pero ahora aquel final tan abrupto, sólo le hacía darse cuenta que ese mal presentimiento siempre había tenido razón, y vaya que era el tipo de casos que odiaba ser la voz de la razón.

 

—No fuiste un… idiota. Tony no tomaste la decisión equivocada, hiciste lo correcto. Porque aunque ahora duele. Disfrutaste buenos momentos, y —soltó un respiro—Con el tiempo aprendes que a veces cuando amas, también se tiene que estar preparado para sufrir.

 

—Esa lección la aprendí una noche de lluvia hace muchos años, Steve, cuando murieron mis padres. —Respondió mirándole a los ojos—Sólo que no pensé que así sería toda mi vida.

 

—No lo es, no lo será—Le tomó de ambos hombros e hizo que lo mirara. —Estarás bien Stark, lo sé, eres el mejor soldado que he conocido. Fuerte ante lo peor de la batalla, y siempre llegas hasta el final. Te respeto por eso, y sé que en esta ocasión será lo mismo.

 

—Siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas. ¿No?

 

—Eso parece—Pronunció con una sonrisa. —Sólo necesitas otra cosa en que ocuparte, y tienes mucho trabajo aquí.

 

—En realidad, tengo una cosa más en que hacerlo y no es aquí—Contestó con una mediana sonrisa—Un misterio, me va a entretener lo suficiente. —Dijo soltándose del agarre del Capitán, para caminar a dónde estaba el control de algunos de sus sistemas, necesitaba comenzar a repararlos para tener respuestas.

 

—Te dejo trabajar entonces. Estaré arriba, si decides…

 

—¿Hacer explotar de nuevo este lugar? Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no queda mucho que destruir.

 

Steve asintió, y subió las escaleras para salir del enorme taller, que ahora parecía más uno de esos lugares dónde se apilaba los autos y de más chatarra que ya no servía, aunque no dudaba que en poco tiempo, lograra volverlo a lo que era.

 

Tony respiró y luego dio un aplauso mirando a su alrededor —Todos, manos a la obra, a resolver este desastre.

 

\----

T’challa descendió despacio, sorprendiéndose al ver que aunque vacío el taller ya lucía más ordenado, y que parte de las paredes ya tenían pintura. Se había preocupado porque este había estado sellado, y nadie había visto al genio en un par de días, aunque VIERNES les aseguraba que este seguía con vida.

 

—Este lugar está mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, y me alegra que al fin hayas decidido abrir la puerta.

 

Tony se limpió las manos con un trapo que ya estaba bastante lleno de grasa, mientras salía de la parte de abajo de lo que parecía una máquina de turbinas.

 

—Tenía bastante trabajo, no quería ser interrumpido.

 

—Todos están bastante preocupados. Bucky no está, la viuda tampoco. Ni siquiera Clint o Banner, saben a dónde fue esta. Steve no quiere decir dónde está Bucky, Hope está por matarnos a todos.

 

—Avispa, tan adorable y terrorífica como siempre. Mientras el mundo no se esté destruyendo, está bien que todos tomemos un poco de aire.

 

—¿Aquí dentro? —le inquirió el rey de Wakanda.

 

—Cada quien lo hace a su modo.

 

—Claro, solo vengo a entregarte algo. —Puso una pequeña memoria frente al genio—La envíe a Wakanda, pero tampoco pudieron hacer mucho. La imagen es totalmente borrosa, quien quiera que haya entrado a salvarte, se tomó muchas molestias de no ser visto.

 

—Eso no me agrada. —Respondió tomándola, caminando con ella a la computadora.

 

—Ni a mí. Sé que consideras que es algo personal Stark pero que alguien se infiltre así en la seguridad de la torre, le importa a todos los vengadores.

 

—Lo entiendo, qué bueno que somos dos los que estamos trabajando en esto. —Pronunció colocando la memoria USB en una de las computadoras que había reparado en esos días.

 

La cámara en general solo captaba llamaradas y humo.

 

—VIERNES, secciona la cámara a visión de calor, la temperatura de un ser humano—Indicó T’challa.

 

 ** _—Enseguida—_** Respondió está, destacando en la pantalla a las dos figuras de calor, Tony tirado en el sofá y una figura más, que le tomó en brazos, la cual desapareció con él en brazos.

 

—Siguiente vídeo—Pronunció Tony, pero lo único que mostraba la siguiente cinta, era un haz de luz, y luego el dormido a las afueras del taller.

 

—No sé quien pudo haber hecho Tony, pero es tecnología muy avanzada, una teletransportación de ese tipo, que no deja residuos rastreables. Analicé todos los vídeos de la torre, pero no encontré nada. Hope ordenó un historial de pertenencias, pero tampoco parece que entrarán a robar. Él, quien quiera que sea, entró únicamente a salvarte. Sin dejar rastro.

 

—Claro que dejó un rastro—Pronunció, comenzando a cambiar los patrones de análisis de su computadora—Sólo que no es tecnología lo que uso.

 

— **Recalibrando análisis** —Se escuchó a la computadora, quien empezó a analizar los vídeos de la torre que el rey había revisado, pero esta vez con lo que Tony había agregado, mostrando entonces ondas en distintos lugares de la torre, marcando así el punto de entrada y salida del intruso.

 

—¿Cómo hiciste esto?

 

—Te lo dije, no fue tecnología….fue magia—Pronunció Tony, con un pequeño gesto fruncido—¿Qué hace él aquí?

 

—¿Sabes quien es?

 

Tony asintió y se giró. —No fue un villano, el Dr. Strange fue un… viejo compañero de batallas, o algo así, pero no entiendo porque se ocultó, él no tendría porque… ocultarse.

 

—Quizá no quería responder preguntas de porque sabía que estabas aquí. Si sabes quién es Tony, te sugiero que vayas a preguntarle.

 

El genio se apoyó en una pila de cajas llena de refacciones. Aquello no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. No había lógica en las acciones que ese hombre había llevado a cabo. Además, ¿Por qué estaba en la torre de los vengadores?

 

—Sí…creo que eso es lo que haré.

 

Pero no lo hizo inmediatamente, de cierta manera, sentía un extraño miedo de saber que iba encontrar al buscarlo. Sencillamente quería apartarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquella noche, recordar el engaño, recordar el dolor, solo revolvía sus ideas, le hacía tener sed, y le hacía vaciar botellas.

 

Por su puesto el no saber nada de Bucky, y que Natasha hubiera desaparecido al mismo tiempo, tampoco ayudaba. Muchas veces los imaginaba en algún lugar del mundo, entre la nieve, en alguna cabaña perdida, en la habitación de algún motel, riéndose de él, del pobre iluso que había creído que alguien le podía amar de esa manera, preocuparse por él de esa manera.

 

Sabía que tenía buenos amigos, y que tenía su cariño. Pero el amor era algo que siempre se había negado en su vida. No supo porque no se había dado cuenta, sólo lo podía atribuir a que la “felicidad” y la “pasión” lo cegó, o eso se decía, porque su corazón aún pensaba en él, porque aún lo deseaba, porque incluso consideraba el perdonarle.

 

Lo extrañaba, lo amaba…

 

Pero a este eso no le había importado, bastaron unas simples palabras de su parte para que huyera con su amante. Por un momento quiso pensar que se quedaría a luchar por él, que iluso había sido.

 

Ellos estaban juntos, ellos habían ganado.  Se preguntaba qué dirían los demás cuando los vieran llegar juntos.

 

Probablemente era su destino, caminó hasta una de las cajas dónde habían echado mucho del material dañado, sacando la rota caja de cristal, con su viejo reactor ARC, algo roto, y quemado.

 

—¿De qué sirve tener corazón si sólo funciona para sufrir?

 

\----

 

 

Las uñas perfectamente limadas, rasguñaban la espalda, y los sensuales gemidos llenaban la habitación, siendo los jadeos y las palabras dichas en un predominante ruso.

 

Pero los movimientos no eran suficientemente rápidos o fuertes, a los acostumbrado, eran más bien furiosos, torpes, algo ausentes. Hasta que la pelirroja se cansó, apartando al super soldado de su cuerpo.

 

—¿No es tan divertido si no es una infidelidad? —le preguntó esta. Natasha estaba un poco molesta, eso era cierto. Su intención nunca había sido tener una relación, porque bueno, ella no era alguien de relaciones, pero después de que escuchó lo que pasó, había corrido tras Bucky, viéndolo tan devastado, preguntándose quien de los dos fue el engañado, si ella o Stark.

 

Bucky se pasó las manos por el rostro—No es eso, es qué aunque lo dijera así. Natasha… siento que algo estaba mal con él, temo por él, que haga algo.

 

—Tony es un hombre fuerte, incluso yo respeto eso de él—Contestó la espía rusa, acercándose un poco a él.  —No creo que debas preocuparte. El resto de los vengadores están con él, además Steve te dijo que estaba bien, cuando hablaste con teléfono por él ¿No es cierto?

 

—Steve me mentía, se detectar cuando me miente. Y sé que Tony no está bien.

 

—¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Regresar? —Le preguntó en un tono más calmado—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora entonces Barnes? ¿Me amas a él o a mí? Mantuvimos esto oculto, porque tú no querías hacerle daño, ahora él fue quien te dejó…

 

 

—Eres tan lista, y no lo sabes—Le dijo Bucky al girarse—Le  hice daño, no sé cómo, pero lo hice. Incluso…

 

—Crees que sabe lo nuestro. Pero Tony es Tony, nos hubiera echado a los dos de la torre al saberlo. ¿Tú crees que te perdonaría algo así?

 

—Quizá no… por eso quizá deba volver con él antes de que de verdad lo sepa—Pronunció parándose para ponerse un pantalón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	3. Capítulo 3 Todo lo que teníamos se ha ido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado! 
> 
>  
> 
> Saludos!

 

 

 

—Te he dicho que no entres así

 

—¿Cómo me descubrió? —Peter se dejó caer del techo dónde se había deslizado con sigilo, quedando a espaldas del genio, que ahora consideraba como un padrino, o una nueva figura paterna.

 

—Conozco mis instalaciones mejor que nadie. No hay nadie que entre sin que yo me dé cuenta.

 

—¿Y quien fue el extraño que entró a salvarlo entonces?

 

Tony se giró a verlo con una ceja enarcada—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

 

—Clint no dejaba de hablar de ello, mientras Scott se quejaba de que su novia se siente muy inquieta por que alguien hubiera burlado la seguridad así.

 

—Lo que me faltaba—Masculló Tony—Cómo sea ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

 

—Me enteré de que estuvo mal, y quise venir antes, pero era época de exámenes y usted me dijo que no viniera aquí en época de exámenes, pero exente varias materias y…

 

—Al punto niño.

 

—Sólo quería saber cómo estaba, señor Stark.

 

—Bueno, estoy bien. ¿Eso era todo?

 

—¿Quiere que le ayude?

 

—¿Con que?

 

—Con descubrir quien entró.

 

—Yo sé quien entró, niño—Se giró a él.

 

—¿Quiere entonces que le ayude a ir por él? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

 

—Niño ¿Qué hablamos?

 

—Que si me necesitaban me llamarían—Pronunció con una pequeña mueca de berrinche.

 

—Exactamente—Le dio un pequeño golpecillo en la mejilla de modo cariñoso—Además tú tienes a tu equipo.

 

—En él que está la cubeta galáctica, eso no debería contar como equipo.

 

Tony respiró—Sí, a mí tampoco me agradan todos los miembros de mi equipo, pero tienes que empezar a convivir con ellos. Los ronquidos de Hulk, sus peleas con Thor, las bromas de Hulkeye, Hope, que me regaña como una segunda Pepper, uno aprende a lidiar con esas cosas, haz lo mismo, es lo que hace un buen líder—Le indicó, cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en la mesa redonda de la enorme sala de reuniones de los vengadores en la torre.

 

—Bien pero…—La voz del chico se interrumpió por la puerta que se abrió, dando paso al soldado del invierno. Tony suspiró, maldiciendo internamente que haya decidido buscarle tan pronto, sabía que este había regresado a la torre por la mañana, después de más de dos semanas fuera, pero nunca creyó que le buscara tan rápido.

 

—Hey, niño. ¿Peter, cierto? —Saludó el soldado.

 

—Hola… hola es un.. es un… honor verlo de nuevo—Pronunció con un espontaneo entusiasmo, el cual se fue apagando al notar cierta aura en el genio que no le gustó para nada.

 

Él no pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre con los vengadores, era más cómo una especie de jugador de reserva, y no estaba enterado de mucho, pero hasta donde recordaba el soldado del invierno era pareja de Iron Man, aunque esto contrastaba con el gesto de incomodidad de Tony.

 

—Mocoso, ¿Crees que nos puedes dejar solos un momento? Ve a trepar una pared o a cazar moscas u otro insecto, Scott debe estar por allí.

 

—Sí, sí, eso haré señor—Se despidió haciendo solo un gesto hacía el soldado, saliendo de un brinco por una de las ventanas.

 

—Cualquier otro chico que hiciera eso, contaría como intento de suicidio—Se burló un poco Stark, antes de girarse a Bucky—¿Cómo fue tu misión soldado? —Preguntó volviendo a las computadoras en las que trabajaba antes de que el menor le interrumpiera.

 

—No fue una misión Tony, lo sabes—Pronunció avanzando a él. —Creí que ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio para pensar.

 

—Todo mundo necesita siempre su espacio para pensar. Es una necesidad básica en el ser humano.  —Declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Antoshka. —Le dijo suave, dando un paso para pararse tras él. La sola voz y el nombre cariñoso, hizo que el corazón de Tony diera un vuelco, pero no se dejó llevar.

 

—Buckaro, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas. ¿Tanto te afecta ya no tener esto? —Se giró, guiñándole un ojo coqueto—Lo sé… cómo decía un comediante mexicano, “debe ser terrible tenerme y luego perderme” —Se burló moviéndose lejos del soldado, su cercanía le alteraba y amenazaba con destruir su careta de indiferencia.

 

—Es terrible, es cierto—pronunció más serio Barnes, mirando la espalda de Tony, teniendo unas tremendas ganas de abrazarle, no supo cómo fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Tony era su refugio, era la calidez, el futuro que tanto anheló. Pero ese futuro le asustaba tanto que prefirió aferrarse al pasado.

 

—No pretendía ser cruel—la voz de Tony fue lenta, más dulce y compasiva, aunque sin dignarse a verle aún. —Pero sentí que era lo mejor para los dos, aún lo siento. Ambos tenemos problemas que resolver, necesidades.

 

—Te necesito a ti, Tony—Dijo buscando su mirada. —No sé qué ocurrió, pero sé que podemos repararlo.

 

—Soy el mejor reparando cosas, mapache. Pero este no es el caso. No hay manera de hacerlo, las cosas están hechas. —Se dio la vuelta, mirándole por fin a los ojos—Dejemos esto por la paz, el equipo no necesita más conflictos.

 

—Tienes razón, no los necesita—Aceptó por el momento, aunque no estaba dispuesto a rendirse de una manera tan fácil. 

 

—Grandioso, entonces volvamos al trabajo, repórtate con el Capitán para que…—La frase de Tony no pudo ser terminada, porque la alarma de los vengadores comenzó a resonar por cada pasillo de la base.

 

No había tiempo para problemas personales, cuando la seguridad del mundo pendía de un hilo, y ellos eran los únicos que podían sostener ese hilo.

 

Robots gigantescos de Hydra atacaban las costas de Nueva York, así como extraños monstruos que parecían hechos de lava y piedra, todos dirigidos bajo las órdenes del barón Zemo. Tony tenía curiosidad de saber de dónde había sacado tal tecnología.

 

La batalla dio comienzo, junto con Hope estableció un perímetro de seguridad, dónde Hulk, Thor y Scott pudieran aplastar a los gigantescos robots. Falcón y ojo de halcón despejaron la playa de los bañistas y turistas que se quedaban como bobos queriendo grabar con su celular.

 

Con ayuda de Iron Man, Steve logró llegar hasta el barón, enfrascándose en una salvaje batalla, en tierra los monstruos de lava eran detenidos por Bucky, la viuda y T’challa, evitando que avanzaran, pues expandían incendios por todo lo que tocaban o pisaban.

 

Scott se volvió enorme, tomando con sus manos agua del mar, para apagar los incendios. Tony llegó hasta la nave central de comando, desactivando los robots, buscando la información, para copiarla, y saber de dónde Zemo había sacado o creado a esos monstruos.

 

Cuando por fin la obtuvo, se disponía a salir volando de la nave, pero a lo lejos, el barón Zemo apretó el botón de autodestrucción, todos los monstruos y robots, estallaron en gigantescas explosiones.

 

El Capitán saltó, protegiendo a un pequeño perro con un niño, que habían quedado en la playa. Hulk dio un gigantesco salto, cubriendo a Falcón y Clint con su cuerpo, Thor tomó de la mano a el rey T’challa, elevándole sobre las explosiones, y Scott había protegido a su novia, levantando la cubierta de un barco, poniéndola entre ellos y la explosión.

 

Tony había quedado bajo una de las capas de metal de los robots, su armadura le había protegido sin problemas, sólo había quedado algo adolorido al caer duro sobre el suelo, por el impacto de la explosión.

 

Se sacó el metal de encima, aunque deseó haberse quedado inconsciente en ese momento, a pocos metros de él, vio a Bucky recargado sobre la viuda, había usado su propio cuerpo, y un pedazo de metal a forma de escudo, para protegerlos a ambos.

 

No era algo más de lo que el resto del equipo había hecho, sólo era cuidar de su compañero. Pero la acción, le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Encendió sus propulsores, elevándose para contemplar mejor los daños, ayudado de Thor, que con su martillo despejaba el humo restante.

 

Estaba tan distraído entre lo que pasaba por su corazón, y analizar los daños, que no previno lo que venía, sintió un golpe fuerte en su espalda que lo hizo volar hasta rebotar contra un barco, viendo entonces tras de él un enorme robot, diferente a los anteriores. Los recordaba… eso parecía tecnología de Hammer…. ¿El barón y Hammer eran aliados?

 

El robot volvió a volar hacía él, pero esta vez fue capaz de esquivarlo, aunque pronto, fue sorprendido por uno igual a este, que le tomó por atrás, aplastando la armadura, podía ver los sistemas fallando, y sentía las partes de su armadura desprendiéndose, sintió un golpe en su rostro, y la máscara del casco salió volando.

 

Estaba en aprietos.

 

Iba a recibir un segundo golpe, cuando el robot que tenía enfrente, fue tacleado por un feroz dios Asgardiano, y a sus espaldas, el robot  que lo tenía atrapado, fue impactado por un escudo, haciendo que le soltara.

 

Tony pudo liberarse, pero no pudo activar su armadura, comenzó a caer hacía el vacío, intentando que esta encendiera, se encontraba sobre la costa, sobrevolando los barcos, como pudo visualizó un alto mástil del cual agarrarse, de las estructuras usadas como grúas para descargar los barcos, pero falló al intentar agarrarlo, sin embargo, su mano fue sostenida por otra de metal.

 

Alzó el rostro, topándose a Bucky, quien estaba apoyado contra el mástil que había intentado agarrar.

 

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó al ver a un robot, viniendo hacía ellos, golpeando en la espalda del super soldado.

 

—Tranquilo, ya te tengo, no voy a soltarte Tony. Lo prometo—Pronunció este, con cierto esfuerzo.

 

—Tus promesas no valen nada para mi ahora—le dijo Tony, soltándose del agarre, para precipitarse, pero antes de impactar con la cubierta del barco, una nueva armadura ya volaba y se adhería a él, haciendo que volviera a la batalla, con una renovada fuerza.

 

Lograron derrotar a los robots de Hammer, y encontrar al barón Zemo, para entregarlo a SHIELD. Su eterno competidor alegó que le habían robado su tecnología, como siempre, y que por lo tanto él debía ser excluido de todos los cargos. Aunque el genio bien sabía que aquella solo era una más de sus tretas, pero no le preocupaba, Justin Hammer, siempre sería un cobarde bajo su sombra.

 

Volvieron a la base, dónde Tony decidió que por ese día había sido suficiente, tomó una ducha, y luego vendó sus muñecas y parte de su abdomen, por algunas pequeñas heridas. Dejándose caer en la cama completamente desnudo, sólo con el blanco vendaje cubriendo su cuerpo. Sentía las sabanas frescas, y quería que el cansancio le consumiera antes de que los pensamientos lo hicieran.

 

Steve seguía preocupado por sus amigos, después de la batalla, ambos se habían visto mal, afectados. Creyó que el regreso de Bucky mejoraría en algo las cosas, pero no fue así, se veían distantes y parecía que les afectaba. Quería hablar con ambos, pero Bucky se le perdió de vista, y Tony no estaba en su taller, lo cual era raro, pues al principio parecía muy entusiasmado con la información que habían logrado sacarle a Zemo.

 

Decidió ir a su habitación, pero al tocar, no recibió respuesta. Entró lentamente, Tony siempre entraba a su habitación cuando le daba la gana, un vez que él lo hiciera no pasaría nada. Avanzó expandiendo sus ojos al contemplar la imagen que el genio daba en la cama.

 

Stark abrazaba una almohada, estaba recostado boca abajo, pero su rostro se encontraba de perfil, y podía verse sus hermosos rasgos, las tupidas pestañas, la perfecta nariz, y los labios suaves, la piel de Tony siempre había lucido suave, por eso quizá en un principio Steve pensó que era frágil. Pero Tony no era nada de eso, tenía músculos fuertes, una espalda delineada, cintura estrecha, que resaltaban unos enormes glúteos, sostenidos por piernas perfectas, las cuales estaban algo separadas, dejando ver cierta parte de la anatomía del genio, que causó que Steve tragaba saliva.

 

Debió dar media vuelta, o despertarle, o hacer algo que fuera no quedarse allí, viendo con la boca entreabierta la sensual figura que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

 

No recordaba haber pensado así en Tony antes, no recordaba ni siquiera que se le pasara por la cabeza ver a su compañero de una forma que no fuera amistosa, pero era algo complicado al contemplarle así.

 

Dio pasos suaves, aún conservaba su traje, y empezaba a sentirlo algo más justo de la entrepierna, se sentó en la cama. Lo correcto es que su mano viajara a su cabello a su hombro, a despertarle. Pero está, aún con los guantes de batalla puestos, se deslizó por la espalda, siguiendo la línea de la columna vertebral, hasta los glúteos, sus dedos se movieron suave por uno, queriendo descubrir que tan suaves eran… deseaba tanto morderlos, más cuando la piel se erizó bajo su tacto.

 

En ese momento, el cuerpo se movió, Tony se removió y se giró, quedando boca arriba.

 

El genio se talló los ojos, estaba durmiendo de maravillosa manera, pero entonces una sensación conocida de excitación, empezó a colarse, volviendo sus dulces sueños en unos húmedos. Lo que nunca esperó toparse al abrir los ojos, era al Capitán América parándose rápido de su cama, cómo si esta le hubiera dado un toque eléctrico.

 

—Steve, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó somnoliento sin ser consciente de su desnudez.

 

—Yo… yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien después de la batalla, no fuiste a tu taller—Intentó decir rápido como excusa, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y había una erección más que notoria bajo el traje, que no tardó en atraer los ojos del genio.

 

—Capitán… no sabía que le provocaba eso—Dijo entre juguetón y coqueto, arrodillándose en la cama, frente a este.

 

—Yo lo siento Tony, nunca pensé, nunca… debí, no era mi intención, no te veo de esa forma—Argumentó, siendo contradicho por su propio cuerpo, al gemir ronco por la mano de Tony que se posó sobre su erección.

 

—Yo creo que si—Le dijo Tony inclinándose a su rostro.

 

Tony se sentía excitado, se sentía cansado, se sentía estresado, sentía el cuerpo pesado y caliente. Quería que lo de las últimas semanas desapareciera, quería dejar atrás la idea de enamorarse y volver a ser el playboy, el rompecorazones, quería ser el mismo Tony Stark, del que siempre había estado tan orgulloso.

 

—No es correcto Tony—Balbuceó sintiendo como el genio hacía que una de sus manos se posara en sus glúteos. Allí Steve perdió toda la cordura. Sus dos manos tomaron por el trasero al moreno, atrapándolo con fuerza, mientras su boca se encontraba con la caliente y deseosa del otro, en un choque apasionado, sucio e intenso.

 

Cayeron a la cama, y el capitán no perdió el tiempo de morder y lamer la piel que había encontrado tan suave. Su boca se prendió de uno de los obscuros pezones, sintiendo las manos en su cabello, su mano viajó a masturbarle.

 

Tony gimió encantado de sentir la tela de los guantes, vamos… nadie podía juzgarlo, ¿Quién no quiere que el Capitán América se lo coja con su traje puesto? Es una fantasía institucionalizada, por ello, le detuvo cuando este intentó quitárselo.

 

—Sólo el cinturón—Le dijo abriéndoselo el mismo, por suerte era un traje de dos piezas, le abrió por la parte delantera, sumergiendo su mano, para tocar la caliente erección, jugando en la punta, delineando las venas, sus bocas no dejaban de brindarse los más húmedos besos.

 

 

Steve apretó los muslos con fuerza, separándole las piernas. —Estás herido…—Le dijo al pegar sus frentes—¿y no es necesario que te….?

 

—Hazlo fuerte—Le pidió tomándole del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos—Steve… cógeme duro, te lo pido—Rogó, necesitado de que no hubiera en su mente nada más que el placer.

 

El rubio sabía que estaba mal… pero se sentía tan bien.

 

Su miembro ingreso en el cuerpo moreno, estaba ajustado, apretado, le succionaba hacía dentro, tuvo  que morder el cuello de Tony con fuerza, sofocando el inmenso placer.

 

Las manos de este apretaban el traje, y sus piernas se enredaban en la masculina cintura. Sus caderas empezaron a agitarse, y Tony empezó a gemir alto, a rogar por más. Lo duro del traje raspaba su piel, su propio miembro se encontraba presionado contra el diseño de las franjas blancas y rojas, sentía zumbidos en sus oídos, era grandioso, había extrañado eso. El sexo intenso, pasional, salvaje.

 

Steve embestía sin poder controlarse, besaba a Tony, en cierto momento se deshizo de los guantes, sólo para que sus manos dejaran marcadas las caderas masculinas.

 

Estaban perdidos en un mundo acalorado, excitante, los sonidos clásicos del sexo eran inconfundibles, los testículos de Rogers golpeaban con fuerza el bien formado trasero, cada vez que se hundía con fuerza en él.

 

Estaban perdidos, tanto, que ninguno notó la tercera presencia en la habitación. Fue Tony al abrir los ojos, quien pudo contemplar los plomos del otro, y… recordando aquella noche, lo único que pudo hacer, fue dedicarle una sonrisa.

 

Bucky dio un paso hacía atrás al ver esa mueca en su rostro, tirando en su camino un jarrón sobre una mesita, causando que también el soldado se girara. En cuanto los ojos de Steve lo contemplaron, este salió corriendo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

 

 

Steve intentó parar, apartarse, pero Tony atrajo su rostro de nuevo y le besó apasionado, y aprovechando que este le había abandonado, se giró dándole la espalda, frotando sus glúteos con la erección que aún tenía el Capitán, le miró con esos hipnotizantes ojos chocolates… hasta conseguir su objetivo, la nueva embestida llegó más feroz que las anteriores. Las manos apretaron sus glúteos, y Tony sollozo de placer, complacido, agitando sus caderas contra las ajenas.

 

Se hundía en las almohadas, y sentía la respiración de Steve en su nuca, le sujetó del cabello, cuando la mano de este bajó a masturbarle, el pecho de este estaba pegado a su espalda, y no podían dejar de moverse. Incluso cuando Tony terminó, llenando las sabanas y su propio abdomen de esperma, sus caderas no se detuvieron, escuchaba su nombre en labios del soldado, y eso lo hacía seguir moviéndose, provocándole al otro un inmenso placer al mezclar eso con los espasmos que asfixiaban su erección.

 

Steve se vació dentro del genio, en un orgasmo glorioso. Las rodillas de Stark no le sostuvieron, cayó sobre la cama, y el pesado cuerpo de Steve sobre el suyo, Steve intentó no cargarle su peso, pero Tony que aún le mantenía sujeto de la nuca, lo hizo quedarse allí unos momentos, no quería respirar, no quería pensar, no quería razonar… no aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	4. Capítulo 4 Desconocido y extraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a tornarse más peligrosas, y hay algo más que infidelidades.

 

 

 

                                                           

 

Steve al final había terminado por sacarse la ropa, pues aquella no fue la última ronda que tuvieron, el sexo había sido excelente, pasional, salvaje, y los descansos de bromas, era algo maravilloso. El sexo entre amigos, el “ser amigos con derecho” eran de esos nuevos conceptos con los que no estaba muy familiarizado, pero al parecer era más sencillo comprenderlos al vivirlos, que sólo escucharlos.

 

Desde la cama, contemplaba al genio, que estaba frente al espejo, sin prenda alguna, se miraba, paseando sus manos, por las marcas de mordidas, y chupetones que le había hecho. Steve podía contemplar sus manos tatuadas en las caderas, aunque quizá lo más sexy era la estrella. Tony tenía un poco marcada en tonos rojos, la estrella de su traje en la espalda, de la primera sesión, cuando había pasado bastante tiempo recostado sobre él.

 

—Lo siento—Dijo en un tono bajo, al ver a Tony quitándose las vendas, que habían pasado a ser girones en su piel.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el maravilloso sexo, o por dejarme marcas que me van  dar muchas ideas para masturbarme en la ducha? —Preguntó girándose, para acercarse y sentarse en la cama, haciendo que Steve sonriera de lado.

 

—Por… ser tan rudo, aunque al parecer no te molesta—Le miró a los ojos. —Tengo que ir con él—dijo por fin, no podía evitarlo, Bucky también era su amigo. —Tengo que explicarle.

 

—Hazlo si quieres, pero creo que con eso, ya tuvo todas las explicaciones que necesitaba. —Se encogió de hombros, acostándose a su lado.

 

—Lo que pasó entre ustedes… sólo quiero que los dos estén bien, nunca quise involucrarme de esta manera…

 

—No hiciste nada malo Steve—Negó Tony, volteando a verle—No hicimos nada malo. La relación con Bucky terminó para mí hace dos semanas. Para él, hace casi dos meses, probablemente más.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir, Tony?

 

 

El castaño se pegó más al rubio, acomodándose entre sus piernas, delineando con su dedo las líneas de su abdomen, algo ausente. —Bucky llevaba mucho tiempo engañándome con Natasha.

 

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió Steve, sabía, por mucho tiempo pudo sentir que su amigo ocultaba algo, pero nunca pensó que pudiera hacerle eso a Tony.

 

—Tranquilo Capitán—Le miró a los ojos—A veces las cosas solo pasan.

 

—Pero…¿Estás seguro…? —Le era imposible creer eso.

 

El genio rio y se recargó por completo en el plano abdomen, sintiendo entonces una mano en sus cabellos.

 

—Hace dos semanas, me quedé hasta tarde, reparando su brazo, cuando terminé e iba a mostrárselo, los encontré haciéndolo en la cocina. Creo que eso me dio cierta curiosidad. Luego, porque soy un maldito masoquista, investigué más sobre sus salidas, sobre sus misiones, conseguí vídeos, fotografías. —Respiró—Como dije, las cosas solo pasan.

 

—Lo siento mucho Tony—Murmuró de verdad, recibiendo entonces una sonrisa del genio, cuando se alzó a mirarle a los ojos.

 

—Descuida, ya me ayudaste a pagarle con su propia moneda, aunque no haya sido nuestra intención. No quería lastimarlo así, lo quiero, lo aprecio pese a lo que me hizo. Te juro que mi plan nunca fue que tu entrarás y termináramos así, menos que nos viera… pero… podemos decir que al menos con esto, nuestra relación por fin llegó al punto sin retorno.

 

Una de las manos de Steve acarició su mejilla, mientras la otra se posó suavemente en su espalda. —Tony, no sé… yo no quiero lastimarte tampoco y esto…

 

—Esto no es nada enserio, es sexo sin compromisos. Está bien Steve, lo necesito y sé que no te molesta dármelo, es más… creo que eres perfecto para ello, eres mi mejor amigo, y sé que nunca dañarías nuestra amistad.

 

—Nunca—Asintió el Capitán—Aunque no creo que deba repetirse.

 

—Tienes razón, después  hoy no debe repetirse… pero —Se giró al reloj de su mesilla de noche—Son las 4 de la mañana, aún le quedan muchas horas a este día—Dijo con gesto pícaro, besando en el centro de los pectorales del rubio, bajando con su lengua por él, hasta llegar al miembro dormido— y sé Capitán, que tiene mucha energía—Su lengua se paseó morbosa por la punta, antes de tomarla entre sus labios. Steve gimió y apretó las hebras castañas entre sus manos, permitiéndose recibir una felación gloriosa, que dio comienzo a una mañana agitada.

 

\-----

 

La música sonaba bastante fuerte, pero en tono alegre en su taller, Tony tarareaba, mientras estaba subido en un pequeño banco, reparando algunos desajustes de  su nueva armadura, cuando el  rey de Wakanda entró, mirando su actitud con una ceja enarcada.

 

—El entusiasmo siempre brota por los poros, y deja ver una capa de felicidad al mundo—Pronunció el rey, llegando a su lado.

 

—¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿De las galletas de la fortuna? —Respondió Tony, quitándose las gafas de soldar, para ponerlas en su cabeza, bajando el volumen de la música.

 

—Solo me alegra tu cambio de actitud Stark.

 

—¿Cuál cambio? Ya llevo tiempo así. —Se encogió de hombros, limpiando la grasa de sus mejillas con un trapo al que ya le urgía un lavado.

 

—Pero ahora luce sincero—Sonrió  T’challa, sin que para sus ojos, pasarán desapercibidos las mordidas en el cuello del genio, los chupetones en sus clavículas y las manos marcadas en sus muñecas. Esto gracias a que Tony llevaba una de esas playeras sin mangas ni cuello, en color blanco.

 

—Fue un buen día—Le restó importancia.

 

—Eso puedo verlo. La pregunta es ¿Para que querías verme tú?

 

—Sí, es que tenía una pregunta muy, muy importante que hacerte—Pronunció en tono serio, y la panetera asintió vehemente. —Si Thor y tú se casaran, ¿El sería rey de Wakanda y tu rey de Asgard? ¿O como sucede eso? Cuando cada uno tiene su reino, los juntan y serían… ¿“Waasgardianos”? ¿“Askardianos”?

 

—¿Es enserio Tony?

 

—Es que vi cómo te miraba el trasero y me dio algo de curiosidad, pro hey… todo se mantiene entre amigos.

 

—No sé si me gusta tanto que estés de buen humor.

 

Tony sonrió —Depresivo o feliz, soy igual de irritante, te lo juro. Pero no era para eso que te mandé llamar. Sé que tienes esta nueva máquina de espectro en Wakanda, ¿Verdad? —Volvió a cambiar su tono, avanzando hasta el centro de su taller, dónde desprendió uno de sus diseños de la tierra de cuatro dimensiones, mostrándosela al rey.

 

—Así es. —Dijo dando un paso al frente.

 

—He estado teniendo irregulares lecturas de portales espectrales, en varias de las principales ciudades del mundo. No sé lo que ocurre, me gustaría saber si con tu máquina podemos ver más detallado esto.

 

—Tenemos que usar los patrones que al parecer diseñaste, pero creo sí es posible, iré hoy mismo. —Asintió—envíame los datos.  Iré a preparar todo—Pronunció girándose, para avanzar a la salida.

 

—Lleva a uno  de los chicos contigo—Le pidió Tony, a lo que T’challa asintió—De preferencia a Thor. —Agregó haciendo que el rey solo soltara una pequeña risa.

 

Tony tenía un presentimiento, y le gustaba.

 

—¿Tú que harás mientras tanto? —Preguntó el rey, antes de abrir la puerta, viendo la espalda de Tony.

 

—Ir con el experto de los espectros y cosas extrañas… ya es tiempo de que visite a Stephen Strange.

 

\---

Steve sentía el cuerpo ligero en los entrenamientos, debía admitir que le había hecho falta “descargarse” un poco, además se sintió mejor al saber que tanto él como Tony, podrían manejar lo que sucedió como adultos, sin compromisos o problemas de por medio. Aunque también acordaron que esa sería la última vez, no querían indagar más profundo en algo que ambos sabrían no llevaría a ningún lado. Había sido una noche, solamente, además… él sentía que había alguien que llamaba mucho su atención. Aunque fueran solo pensamientos fugaces.

 

Acabó con el último robot de la sala de entrenamiento, lanzando su escudo. Pero este no regresó a su mano, alzó la vista, viendo  a Bucky sosteniéndolo.

 

—Te estuve buscando—Dijo Steve quitándose la máscara del traje.

 

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó Barnes, mientras giraba el escudo en sus manos—Creí que estarías muy ocupado con Tony.

 

—Por eso quería hablar—Steve se cruzó de brazos—Conozco ese gesto Bucky, estás enfadado, de verdad enojado conmigo. Y en parte tienes razón de estarlo.

 

—¿En parte?

 

—Soy tu amigo, y lo que hice puede considerarse incorrecto. Pero tú ya no eras pareja de Tony desde hace meses…

 

—¿Meses? Apenas hace dos días fui a pedirle que arregláramos las cosas—Espetó este, acercándose más al rubio. —Terminamos…

 

—Terminaron desde el momento que tú lo engañaste—Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, azul contra azul. —Bucky te quiero, te quiero tanto como lo quiero a él. Pero lo que hiciste no fue correcto, y si mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado, no creo que seas quien para juzgarme.

 

—Lo sabes…—Dijo sin creerse aquello.

 

—Sí— Asintió con un respiro. Debía tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras, lo único que le pidió Tony, fue que no le dijera a Bucky que él se lo había dicho.

 

_“—Discúlpate, pídele perdón, se su hombro para llorar si lo necesita. Eres su amigo, compórtate como tal y no lo dejes solo. Déjalo que se queje y hable mal de mí si eso quiere. Sé que eres un buen amigo Steve, eres bueno conmigo. Sólo te pido que no le digas que yo te lo dije, no le digas que yo sé lo que hizo, es lo único que pido—.”_

Steve respetaría aquello.

 

—¿Él lo sabe? —Los ojos del soldado del invierno reflejaban un auténtico dolor y arrepentimiento. —Dime… dime que no lo sabe—Pidió, y allí Steve se dio cuenta… Tony no quería que se enterará no sólo por su orgullo, sino también por Bucky, no quería que se culpara más, no quería darle más remordimientos.

 

—No lo sé, a mí no me dijo nada. —Mintió—Creí que era así, pero nunca lo mencionó.

 

Barnes desvió la vista, y apretó el escudo entre sus manos con verdadera fuerza, pareciera que iba a llorar.

 

—No sé qué hice Steve. Nunca quise perderlo. Él es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es sólo que…—se relamió los labios. —Natasha ella… despierta algo en mí, algo que no puedo controlar. Por más que me resista—La mano de metal hizo hacía atrás su cabello. —pero no es algo agradable del todo, antes pensaba que era el remordimiento por Tony, pero incluso cuando él mejo dijo que ya no éramos nada. Sentía… no sé cómo explicarlo.

 

Steve le escuchaba atento, sabía que era lo que su amigo necesitaba en esos momentos, comprensión.  

 

—¿Culpa?

 

—No, no era culpa. Era más un sentimiento de que no era lo correcto. —Caminó hasta sentarse en la orilla con la espalda recargada en la pared, y el escudo de lado. —No es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero sentía que estaba mal, aún lo sigo sintiendo. Me recuerda a ese tiempo en el que me controlaban la mente, pero es diferente, no control, sino más bien falta de este, cómo si esa parte de tu cabeza que te dice que algo está mal, cómo si la borrarán. Steve yo nunca hubiera dañado así a Tony intencionalmente.

 

Steve sentía que había algo raro en todo aquello, que algo no encajaba. Pero no tenían pruebas, y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Sabía que Tony no querría hablar con James, así que él tenía que contarle. Se sentó a su lado, contemplando la frustración en su amigo.

 

—¿Tú me crees Steve? Sé que suena absurdo, pero no creo que nadie más lo haga.

 

Steve le sonrió y asintió. —Claro que te creo Bucky.

 

—Quiero a Tony, lo quiero demasiado, nunca lo dañaría, nunca lo haría. —Repetía quizá más intentando convencerse a sí mismo que a él otro.

 

\------

 

Aterrizó frente a la inusual construcción en Nueva York, miró todo con atención, sabía que el resto de las personas que pasaban por allí, no podían descubrir todo lo que esa casa mostraba a simple vista. Pero a Tony nunca le había dejado de impresionar, siempre había pensando que la magia, era solo ciencia aún no comprendida, cómo lo que habían descubierto de Asgard. Pero todo lo que Stephen hacía, continuaba siendo un misterio para él. No podía darle una explicación a lo que le pasaba frente a esa casa, y mucho menos a las sensaciones que lo abordaban cuando estaba en presencia del dueño de esta.

 

Al estar justo frente a la enorme puerta de madera, con los inusuales diseños de cabezas de dragones estas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, quizá era eso lo que le había obligado a ir en armadura, tocó la puerta, esperando que esta se abriera sola, de manera tétrica como siempre ocurría. Pero lo que pasó le asustó más que eso. La puerta crujió, y sólo necesito un golpe más de Tony, para que esta se quebrará y ladeara, dejando ver un poco del interior.

 

La apartó e ingresó, mirando con terror como a su alrededor la siempre pulcra y ordenada vivienda, estaba hecho un caos, cómo si un tornado salvaje hubiera pasado por ella. Peor que eso, una guerra terrible. Caminó, topándose con esos objetos que el Doctor guardaba tan celosamente, tirados en el suelo, rotos, había cristales por todo el piso, de las cajas que los contenía.

 

—Viernes, escáner, intenta localizar al Doctor Strange—ordenó a su nueva IA, mientras seguía avanzando, dándose cuenta de lo terrible que era aquello.

 

_—Lo siento señor, el Doctor Strange, no se encuentra en ningún lugar de la mansión o al menos en ningún lugar que mi escáner llega, hay varios…_

 

—Sitios ocultos—Pronunció Tony, sabía que aquel lugar escondía una gran cantidad de secretos.

_—Pero noto una gran cantidad de energía, proveniente del sótano de la casa. Parecida a la de los parámetros que ha estado observando._

—Gracias Viernes—No se equivocaba cuando suponía que Stephen tenía que ver algo en todo aquello. Era un presentimiento de que algo de verdad grande estaba pasando, pero no entendía que, suponía que el hechicero le aclararía las cosas, pero ahora se topaba con aquello.

 

Se giró de repente, apuntando con sus manos, cuando escuchó un crujido, vio una enorme caja negra, en el centro de los salones, que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, estaba sujeta por cadenas que tenían un extraño brillo naranja. Se acercó a ella con lentitud.

 

—¿Strange? —Llamó y la caja se detuvo, para luego volver a agitarse ante el silencio de Tony—Strange, ¿Estás allí? ¿Stephen? —La caja se movió más despacio. Tony disparó a las cadenas, que se rompieron fácilmente, y en cuanto eso ocurrió, la caja se abrió en un rojo resplandor.

 

Pero no era Strange, era solo su capa, que se agitó, como estirándose.

 

—Hey…—Saludó a está, quien enseguida se acercó a él, prendiéndose a su traje. —Espera… detente, ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó cuándo esta lo empezó a empujar a unas escaleras que bajaban hacia uno de los sótanos secretos de la casa. —Quieres que vaya allí, ya entendí el punto—Pronunció avanzando, llevando aún la capa agitándose en su espalda. —Tu dueño está allí… ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, y conforme descendía, todo comenzaba a obscurecerse alrededor.

 

—No estoy muy seguro de esto. Viernes, manda un mensaje al Capitán, envía mis coordenadas, y escribe, que si no tiene mensaje de mí en una hora, que me busque.

 

_—Enseguida señor—Le respondió la IA, haciendo lo que este pidió._

Pronto la obscuridad fue tal, que ni aunque Tony encendiera las luces de su armadura, podía ver más allá… dio unos pasos más, y luego perdió el piso, cayendo a un abismo que le pareció infinito, apenas logró activar sus propulsores, además de que la capa le ayudó jalándolo hacía arriba.

 

Quedó flotando en la obscuridad, sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que notó un portal que se había frente a él, al otro lado, no había más que fuego, pero la capa parecía insistir en que entrara.

 

—¿Seguro que el doctor está allí? —Preguntó, y la capa lo empujó más.

 

—Odio la magia—Se quejó antes de atravesar el portal.

 

Cruzó un espiral de fuego, apareciendo en un mundo extraño, la tierra era caliente, y parecía que todo alrededor solo era lava y fuego. No parecía haber nada más a su alrededor. Intentó ponerse en contacto con Viernes para que realizara un nuevo escáner, pero había perdido la señal con esta.

 

—Fabuloso, no hay recepción en el infierno, aunque era de esperar—Se quejó en voz alta, notando como de nuevo ese estúpido pedazo de tela que le había llevado hasta allí, continuaba arrastrándolo en una dirección. Tony le siguió, pensando que ya no le quedaba más.

 

Conforme sobrevolaba, se dio cuenta que la lava desaparecía para darle comienzo a la nieve, blanco y frío por todos lados, la temperatura bajó tanto, que temía sus circuitos dejaran de funcionar, la capa envolvió su cuerpo expandiéndose, y eso pareció mejorar las cosas.

 

Pasaron aquel paisaje helado, dando paso a uno extraño, era casi futurista, montañas, piso, todo en color cromo, parecían montañas de plata, el cielo era un extraño color verde, y en medio de todo aquello, se distinguía un castillo tan alto, que incluso se dijo que lo hubiera podido ver desde millas atrás, pero este apenas aparecía.

 

—Supongo que el querido doctor está allí dentro—masculló acercándose a él, bajando al piso, cuando estuvo cerca. La ventaja que tenía, es que la capa parecía poder percibir donde estaba su amo.

 

El millonario ya tenía un extraño presentimiento, no había nadie custodiando el brillante castillo, era casi como si él fuera el único ser vivo en kilómetros a la redonda. Siguió por los pasillos del castillo al principio despacio, con cuidado, hasta sentir que algo le perseguía, por lo que encendió los propulsores, volando con rapidez, siguiendo a la capa que hizo lo mismo.

 

Llegaron a un enorme salón, y allí pudo verlo. Stephen estaba de rodillas, con los brazos esposados a una pared de metal, parecía inconsciente, y su rostro tenía múltiples heridas. No tenía el ojo de aggamoto. Parecía seriamente herido.

 

Se acercó rápido a él, y con sus rayos quebró las esposas, sujetando el cuerpo que cayó débil en sus brazos.

 

—Stephen, amigo…—Llamó levantando su máscara—Soy yo… Tony—Le dijo.

 

Stephen abrió los ojos despacio. —Tony… Tony…—balbuceó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esta parecía triste—no… no debiste venir.

 

—¿Qué dices? Salvaste mi vida una vez, tenía que devolverte el favor. —Declaró ayudándolo a pararse. —Vamos, tenemos que irnos, antes que tu carcelero regrese…

 

—No entiendes Tony, no podemos salir… no hay salida de este mundo.

 

—Entonces ¿Cómo entré?

 

—Él lo permitió.

 

—¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

 

—¡Tony Stark! Justo a la persona que quería ver. —El poderoso hechicero, entró con una sonrisa maligna, el  ojo de agammoto brillaba en el centro de su pecho, desprendía rayos en color rojo, que contrastaba con el traje verde de este. —Me alegra que por fin estén juntos, he hecho tanto para que mi querido amigo se reúna con su pareja destinada.

 

—Mordo…—Siseó Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido!


	5. Capítulo 5 Manipulación y verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, ojala sea de su agrado!

 

                                                      

 

 

 

 

—Mordo…—Repitió Tony, mirando con atención al hombre, mientras la capa se quitaba de sus hombros, para posarse sobre los del hechicero —Creí que lo habías exiliado a otra dimensión.

 

—Eso hice, pero…

 

—Alguien creyó que era mejor traerme devuelta—Sonrió este—lo cual es genial para ti, ¿No querido amigo? Lo aleje de quienes lo alejaban de ti y ahora… pasarán juntos toda la eternidad, bajo mi cuidado claro está.

 

—Ya tienes el ojo Mordo, me tienes a mí. Deja que se vaya.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Y perderme tu cara, del show que puedo darte con él? —Sus ojos se fijaron en el millonario, que no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. —No, aunque aún no sean nada, sé que lo vas a sentir, lo he visto…

 

—Esperen, esperen, dejen por un momento su monologo del villano y el héroe. ¿De que carajo estás hablando? Stephen —Miró al hechicero—¿Pareja destinada? ¿Que estupidez es esa?

 

—Tony, lo siento mucho—Volvió a disculparse el hechicero. —Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde hace 4 años, cuando… me ayudaste…. la realidad que estaríamos viviendo sería diferente.

 

—Deja de disculparte Strange, lo que necesito saber es que está pasando aquí.

 

—Él te trajo a ti, para dañarme a mí. Yo pensé que darte más tiempo, antes de nosotros…

 

—Lo juro Strange, solo vuelves todo más confuso.

 

—Eres su pareja destinada. Todos tenemos una Tony—Respondió el malvado hechicero. —Una persona especial, con la qué al encontrarla, pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida a su lado. Cuando como nosotros tienes conocimiento de este tipo, es mucho más sencillo reconocerla. Podemos decidir cuando iniciar ese futuro a su lado. Pero Stephen… oh él era demasiado tímido, para decírtelo o acercarse a ti. Quería darte… “libertad” —Se burló— y vaya que tú te la tomaste con ese par de super soldados… —Señaló acercándose a ellos, a lo que Tony aún sosteniendo al herido y cansado Strange con un brazo, levantó al otro, apuntándole.

 

—Aléjate…

 

—Oh tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte, no aún. Te necesito, él ojo de aggamoto no me responde como debería, y no lo hará hasta que mi amigo renuncie a él. Es imposible  que su vida le importe más que esto, moriría antes de entregármelo. La cosa está en… ¿Cuánto me dejaría hacerte sufrir a ti, antes de renunciar? Te diré que la idea inicial era que te suicidaras… Por ¿James Barnes? El.. soldado del invierno. Te engañó, ¿verdad? Te lastimó.

 

—¿Cómo lo …?

 

—¿Crees que el cobarde lo hubiera hecho solo? No, para nada… él nunca hubiera cedido a los encantos de la viuda negra, por más que lo quisiera, por no dañarte, se hubiera negado. Hubiera terminado contigo antes. Pero… eso no servía para mí

 

—¡Tu hiciste que Bucky me engañara! —Acusó a la vez que expedía su rayo contra Mordo, viendo como este se desvanecía antes que este lo tocara.

 

—No tiene caso que le dispares de frente, el controla este mundo—Pronunció Stephen, soltándose del agarre de Tony.

 

—Exacto, yo lo controlo. Pero soy educado, así que te responderé, no, yo no hice que te engañara, sólo le quite ese pensamiento moral, esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que era incorrecto, deje libre sus deseos… Lo curioso es que la viuda, no es su pareja destinada, no… su pareja estaba más lejos, es más joven… pero —Sonrió—ella sirvió… y funcionó, funcionó por un momento. Ambos lo estábamos viendo, ¿Verdad Strange? Ibas a morir, pero entonces, el Doctor, en un gesto de amor, uso sus energías, para que su espíritu, fuera a salvarte. ¿Por qué crees que ahora apenas y puede moverse?

 

Tony volteó a ver al hechicero supremo, que sólo desvió la vista. No le gustaba ser expuesto de esa manera, mostrar esa debilidad, menos frente al poderoso Tony Stark. Menos frente a su pareja destinada, frente al hombre al que deseaba impresionar, que deseaba egoístamente que lo admirara más que a cualquiera.

 

—Le dije que yo te salvaría si renunciaba al ojo, pero prefirió salvarte el mismo. Con lo que no contaba claro, es que vinieras a rescatarlo. Aunque yo si lo sabía, sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, te tomaste tu tiempo, y debo decirlo, lo aprovechaste muy bien…

 

—¡Basta Mordo! —Le interrumpió Stephen, poniéndose frente a Tony—Estás cegado por él poder, sabes que nadie puede controlar el ojo de aggamoto, y el poder de las reliquias de Dormammu al mismo tiempo. Podrías perderte, podrías hacer que un universo entero se perdiera. ¿Sobre qué vas a gobernar si borras todo?

 

—Me subestimas Strange, ¡Siempre lo has hecho! —Le espetó con rabia. —Cuando controle el ojo, cuando pueda expandir este mi reino a la tierra, tendré todo el control, seré verdaderamente supremo. Cómo siempre debí haber sido.

 

—Nunca te lo entregaré.

 

—¿Ah no? —El hechicero de traje verde, movió su mano, haciendo que Tony fuera arrastrado hasta golpear contra una pared, donde sus manos y piernas fueron apresadas por una especie de grilletes, mientras, unas manos brillantes salían de la pared, intentando arrancarle la armadura.

 

—Estúpida magia—Masculló Stark, intentando liberarse, mandando un impulso eléctrico de su armadura, haciendo que las manos le dejarán caer de golpe, para enseguida volverle a sujeta.

 

—Suficiente Mordo. —Strange no tenía fuerzas, había usado lo último que le quedaba en salvar a Tony en su taller. Y aunque tenía el presentimiento de lo que pasaría, en su corazón hubiera deseado que este nunca le hubiera buscado.

 

—No, nunca será suficiente, hasta que me des lo que quiero—Le dijo, mirando como las piezas de la armadura de Tony eran tiradas hacía los lados, dejándole únicamente en el ajustado traje negro. —Dame el control Strange, y te prometo que él estará a salvo.

 

—¡Si lo haces Strange, cuando logre salir de aquí, te patearé el trasero! —Amenazó Tony intentando en vano moverse, ya que  todo su cuerpo se encontraba detenido, tenía grilletes en las muñecas, tobillos y cuello.

 

—Tú decides Strange—Mordo avanzó despacio hasta Tony, para pararse frente a él. —¿Qué es lo que todos ven en ti? Ni siquiera tienes nada especial, cómo el resto de tus compañeros, eres solo un simple ser humano—Declaró tomándole con fuerza del rostro, apretando sus mejillas.

 

—La chupo muy bien, ¿No te lo han dicho? —Le escupió a la cara, con su tono autosuficiente y burlesco.

 

—No es necesario, lo he visto—Le dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra—Lo hemos visto. —Se giró, y cómo si se tratara de una de sus pantallas tridimensionales, pudo observar la noche que había pasado con el Capitán, en grande y a todo color, pudo escuchar los gemidos de ambos, incluso el sonido acuoso de los besos y la unión de sus cuerpos.

 

Sentía que cada uno de sus actos de las últimas semanas habían sido asquerosamente manipulados.  Lo único que quería era liberarse y moler la cara de ese arrogante a golpes. Pero algo se le adelantó, sintió una ráfaga de viento, y vio a Mordo estrellándose contra la imagen, que se rompió en mil pedazos.

 

Strange se encontraba frente a él, respiraba agitado, parecía realmente agotado, como si se fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sólo podía imaginar cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, y por lo que había tenido que pasar.

 

—¡Eres un insensato Strange! —Mordo se irguió, formando unos círculos en sus manos en color rojo chispeante, que volaron de sus palmas para envolver el cuerpo del hechicero, quien cayó de rodillas presa de un increíble dolor. —Lo que estás sintiendo, será poco, para lo que le haré pasar a tu hombre de hierro. —Le hizo saber. —Lo destruiré… y lo haré gritar solo para ti, lo prometo. —Amenazó—vas a verlo sufrir has…—sus amenazas se vieron cortadas, cuando de nuevo fue lanzado a un lado, pero esta vez por el poderoso martillo de Thor.

 

—Siempre metiéndote en problemas… Tony Stark. ¿Y luego te preguntas porque Hank se la pasa regañándonos? —Tony nunca se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar los regaños de la hermosa Hope, que revoloteaba en miniatura, frente a su cara.

 

—¿Cómo rayos entraron a mi reino? —Mordo se irguió, sólo para ser golpeado a toda velocidad con un escudo.

 

—A la próxima, cierra mejor tus puertas—Sonrió el Capitán América, de pie junto al soldado del invierno.

 

—Prepárate para tu final, villano—Declaró Thor, apuntándole con su poderoso martillo. Mientras Pantera Negra ayudaba al Doctor a incorporarse, y Hope usaba sus aguijones para liberar a Tony.

 

—Este es su mayor error vengadores, quería destruirlos frente al mundo, que los vierna caer… pero si lo quieren hacer así. —Levantó sus manos, estrellando al par de soldados y al asgardiano contra el techo y luego contra el suelo. Deteniéndose cuando unos brazos le rodearon.

 

—Personalmente me considero un mago amateur, ¿me darías un par de consejos? —Preguntó Scott a los oídos de Mordo, intentando contener sus brazos, pero entonces este empezó a pronunciar algo en un lenguaje extraño, sintió el suelo como arena movediza, y cómo sus pies se iban hundiendo. Volvió a su forma pequeña, saltando sobre una de las hormigas voladoras que le habían seguido hasta allí.

 

Sin embargo cuando el villano se vio liberado, un brazo de metal se estrelló contra su rostro, tirándolo al suelo.

 

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido? —Preguntó Tony, pisando el suelo.

 

—Las anomalías que me dijiste, eran pequeños portales inestables abriéndose. Encontramos uno lo suficientemente grande para pasar, después de que Viernes te perdiera la  pista. —Explicó T’challa.

 

—El ojo…. Sólo con eso podremos derrotarlo. —Argumentó Strange—Lo necesito devuelta. —Dijo apoyado en el rey de Wakanda.

 

—Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—Pronunció Hope, viendo como el par de soldados, intentaban llegar al hechicero, pero este ahora los tenía colgados del techo, amarrados con fuertes cadenas, siendo ahora Thor quien lo enfrentaba, aunque sus rayos eran frenados en seco por Mordo.

 

—Es la única manera de salir—Reiteró Strange. —No es el mismo mecanismo para entrar que para salir.

 

—En eso tiene razón, por eso Bruce se quedó afuera con las máquinas—Afirmó Wakanda.

 

—Entonces recuperémoslo. —Declaró Tony, colocándose al menos la parte de las piernas y las manos de su armadura. Volando hasta donde estaba el enemigo, seguido de T’challa y Hope.

 

—Ve…—Susurró Strange, viendo todo lo que ocurría, lo que necesitaba que pasara. Los vengadores lograron distraer lo suficiente a Mordo, para que su inteligente capa, le quitara el místico amuleto, y lo devolviera a su legítimo dueño. —Es momento Mordo. —Declaró Strange, avanzando ya con el amuleto en su cuello, aunque aún se sentía débil, sabía que era el único que podía y debía enfrentarlo.

 

—¡No! ¡NO! —Gritó Mordo. — ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Su tamaño cambió, volviéndose un enorme monstruo, con un extraño fuego verde rodeándole y emanando de sus ojos.

 

—¡Por las flamas de Flatine, y los vapores de Valtorr…!— Comenzó a invocar el hechicero. Símbolos morados comenzaron a rodearle, mezclándose con algunos verdes. Pero fue golpeado por una bola de fuego que el otro lanzó y logró penetrar sus barreras. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no tocó el suelo, fue detenido por Tony en el aire, quien lo deposito despacio de nuevo en el piso.

 

—Necesita esforzarse más Doc.

 

—No es eso, mi energía se está agotando—Miró al genio—Préstame tus guantes.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Préstame tus guantes y mantente cerca de mí. —Pidió, mientras veía al resto de los vengadores intentar luchar contra el enorme monstruo.

 

Tony pareció pensarlo un momento, pero aceptó, se los entregó, y de un momento a otro, se vio volando sin la necesidad de sus propulsores.

 

—¡Por las flamas de Flatine, y los vapores de Valtorr! —Volvió a comenzar, haciendo algunos movimientos con sus manos. En ese momento Tony sintió su pecho arder, y miró su reactor comenzando a brillar—¡Por los demonios de Denak y los eternos Vishantis! —Exclamó, y un círculo en color azul se abrió bajo Mordo, haciendo que este comenzara a retorcerse y agitar los brazos como si se ahogara, volviendo poco a poco su tamaño, resistiéndose en lo más posible.

 

Strange vio la intención en los ojos de su antiguo compañero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, por lo que invocó un nuevo hechizo….

 

Todos los vengadores volvieron a su universo a la tierra, topando con fuerza contra el suelo. Allí la viuda negra y Bruce, vigilaban el portal, luciendo aliviados de ver a sus compañeros allí.

 

Tony se incorporó despacio, siendo ayudado por T’challa. —¿Dónde está Strange? —Fue lo primero que preguntó al ver a su alrededor. —Maldición… —Se quejó avanzando hacía el portal. —necesito volver. —Declaró, siendo detenido por los dos soldados.

 

—Tony espera, necesitamos un plan, saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando. —Le intentó calmar Steve.

 

—Si quieres volver, volveremos contigo—Le dijo Bucky.

 

—Este no es su asunto, es mi problema, mío y de Stephen, solamente—Pronunció, preocupado, apartando las manos de sus hombros, pero entonces el portal explotó en un millón de pequeños destellos. —¡No! —Tony se acercó a la máquina que habían usado para registrarlo y expandirlo, pero fue inútil, el portal se había ido, así como el resto que se habían distribuido por el mundo. —Tengo que encontrar una forma de volver—Decía para si mismo, cuando una nueva fuerza, cegó a todos, para al apagarse, dejar ver a Stephen sosteniendo a Mordo, al que dejó caer, despacio en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras el terminaba de rodillas, apoyado en sus manos, intentando respirar,  cayendo desmayado.

 

Tony no pudo describir si quiera, la maravillosa sensación de verlo allí.

 

\----

 

Stephen abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces, recordando entonces lo que había ocurrido, incorporándose de repente tocándose el pecho, respirando aliviado al tener su amuleto con él. Aunque  el resto de su ropa no era la usual.

 

 

—Eres un idiota—Levantó la vista, topándose con Tony quién de estar cruzado a los pies de la cama, caminó a sentarse a su lado. —Debiste pedir ayuda desde un principio.

 

—Creí que podría lidiar con ello, sin poner en riesgo a nadie.

 

—Quieres decir, sin ponerme en riesgo a mí. —Stephen desvió un poco la vista. —Soy el maldito líder de los Avengers, soy Iron Man, posiblemente el hombre más inteligente del planeta…

 

—Eso es cuestionable…

 

—No me interrumpas. El punto es que no necesitas “cuidarme” o “evitar ponerme en riesgo” ¿Okey? No soy una damisela en apuros.

 

—Lo del taller.

 

—Ese era yo, siendo idiota. Todos hacemos idioteces en nuestra vida. No nos estanquemos, ¿quieres? Tú eres el que está en juicio aquí.

 

—¿Y cuando podré llamar a mi abogado?

 

—Ya lo tienes, soy yo. Juez, jurado, verdugo, y además abogado defensor.

 

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió con una sonrisa de genuino encanto con el genio.

 

—Si justamente ahora te estoy defendiendo en mi cabeza. Mis argumentos son “tiene unos ojos muy lindos” y “sabes que quieres besarlo” .

 

—Es una buena defensa.

 

—No tan estable como quisiera, pero ya sabes.

 

Stephen suspiró. —No sé en que momento el universo designó que mi pareja destinada fuera así de…

 

—¿Perfecta? ¿Inteligente? ¿Maravillosa?

 

—Boba… y engreída.

 

Tony se rió, pasándose una mano levemente por la cabeza—¿Qué es todo esto de las parejas destinadas Strange? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

 

—¿Recuerdas cuando atrapamos a los discípulos de Mordo, que llevaban las reliquias de Dormmamu?

 

—Sí, hace cuatro años, ese chico amigo tuyo, Danny.

 

—El Iron Fist.

 

—Claro… nos ayudó, fuimos a ese lugar lleno de hombres calvos con vestido y luego…

 

—En el templo dedicado a los eternos. —Dijo mirándole a los ojos, y las mejillas de Tony enseguida se tiñeron de carmín. El genio nunca se avergonzaba de sus aventuras, o tenía pelos en la lengua al hablar de ellas. Pero aquel recuerdo era tan íntimo, tan personal, lo guardó en el fondo de su ser, junto con otros de esos momentos perfectos en su vida, como cuando su madre le cantaba para dormir, mientras el abrazaba un oso de peluche vestido como el  Capitán América.

 

Tony se puso de pie—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 

—No somos jóvenes, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que aún te faltaba…

 

—¿Y decidiste por los dos?

 

—Decidí por mí, el no seguir… enamorándote.

 

—Eres un anciano cursi e idiota. Sobre todo idiota. Será mejor que descanses, la doctora ya está afuera.

 

—¿Doctora?

 

—No era al único que tenías preocupado, pero quería tener la exclusiva—avanzó a la puerta, abriéndola, para dejar pasar a una mujer que se abalanzó a los brazos del hechicero, para luego darle un golpe considerablemente fuerte en el brazo, comenzando a regañarle.

 

Tony contempló la escena por escasos segundos, sin embargo, cuando los celos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, decidió dejar la habitación.

 

\---

 

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? —Preguntó Tony, al ver a Steve, sentado en el sofá de su renovado taller.

 

—¿Sabías que te esperaba?

 

—Tenía el presentimiento. Lo que no sé en realidad, es porque estás aquí.

 

—No soy solo yo.

 

—Tony, necesitamos hablar. —Bucky apreció tras una de las armaduras. —he estado hablándolo con Steve, y cada vez todo es más claro o más difuso, no sabría explicarlo pero…

 

—Capi paleta ¿Nos dejarías un momento a solas?

 

El rubio miró a sus mejores amigos, analizando sus gestos. Bucky lucía preocupado, arrepentido, pero con una decisión firme, aunque lo que le hizo irse con tranquilidad, fue el gesto completamente relajado de Stark.  Por lo que asintió, y se dirigió escaleras arriba, esperanzado de que esos dos, pudieran resolver sus problemas.

 

—Tony, sé porque terminaste nuestra relación. Te enteraste…

 

—No me enteré. Los vi, a ti y a Natasha, haciéndolo en la cocina. Ahora tendré que construir otra, no puedo ir a hacerme un emparedado con tranquilidad.

 

—Lo siento, Tony, nunca quise herirte, nunca haría algo que te dañara—Dijo realmente preocupado, pensando que aquello era peor de lo que había pensado.

 

—No fue tu culpa. Todo es culpa de la copia de Chris Angel que está arriba.

 

—¿Strange?

 

—Sí, si él hubiera abierto su boca, hace 4 años y me lo hubiera dicho…—Chasqueó la lengua—Pero no necesitas saber eso. Lo que necesitas saber es que te creo, en parte, relativamente, sé que no querías engañarme.

 

—¿Relativamente?

 

Tony tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó asiento en el lugar que antes estaba Steve, palmeando a su lado, para que su ex novio se sentara. Este lo hizo, con cierta curiosidad, y mucha confusión.

 

—Mordo… estaba haciendo un tipo de cosa vudú o hipnotismo contigo.

 

—¿Me estaba controlando?—Preguntó preocupado, a lo que el millonario tomó su mano, sabía la aversión al control mental de este, por lo que le calmó, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

 

—No es algo como crees, tranquilo. Él sabía que te gustaba Natasha, y bueno, ¿a quién no le gusta? Pero también sabía que tú le gustabas, entonces hizo que esa parte que te detenía de engañarme, desapareciera, borró a tu vocecita de la moralidad, por decirlo de alguna manera.

 

—No la borró —negó el soldado, con la vista algo perdida y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. —Solo la apagaba a momentos. Tony, me sentía tan mal luego, quería correr y decirte la verdad, pero me ardía la cabeza cada vez que iba a contártelo, quemaba…

 

—Mordo era todo eso—Tony tomó su mejilla y pegó sus frentes—no tú. Buckaro bobo, tú nunca harías algo así, tú no eres malo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

 

Bucky tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, permitiéndose sentir la piel, y el aliento contra su rostro. —Te quiero Tony.

 

—Y yo a ti. —Contestó en el mismo tono dulce.

 

—¿Crees que…?

 

—No, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no hay regreso. Además al parecer,  no somos el uno para el otro, como pensé.

 

—¿De que hablas Tony?

 

—No sé, la verdad suenan como idioteces para mí. Pero algo me dice que es cierto, y por lo que también me enteré, es que allá afuera, hay un chico, que te amará con locura, y tú lo amaras a él.

 

—Tony lo que dices, suena tan… cliché y sin sentido—Se rió, haciendo reír también al genio, quien se apoyó en él, para ser rodeado por ese frío brazo de metal, que para él significaba infinita calidez.

 

—Es cliché y sin sentido. Pero al parecer cierto, tengo que averiguar más al respecto y luego te cuento.

 

—Suena bien para mí—Dijo, acariciando su cabello—¿Vemos una película? Dijiste que había grandes obras de Pixar que tengo que conocer.

 

—Quizá “Toy Story” sea lo que necesito justo ahora, o quizá  “Buscando a Nemo”…. Si creo que esa será. —Le sonrió y besó su mejilla, antes de ordenar a Viernes, que empezara a proyectar la película frente a ellos, y ordenara una pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojala les haya gustado, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido!


	6. El templo de los eternos (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia detrás de Tony y Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya voy saliendo de mi bloqueo. Espero que esto les agrade.

                                                                                         

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, de una noche de películas y pizza con su ex novio, Tony se sentía mucho más tranquilo, que las cosas podían fluir de nuevo en su vida… de manera caótica, porque claro, era Tony Stark. Pero era algo que lo liberaba, aunque cómo solía suceder ahora tenía muchas más dudas en la cabeza respecto a otros temas. Cómo por ejemplo, el hechicero que había regresado a su casa de los sustos, sin avisarle.

 

Se suponía que tenían que arreglar todo, y el otro se largaba sin decirle nada. Sin aclarar bien lo que había ocurrido. Pero en definitiva no iría a buscarle de nuevo, esta vez esperaba que Strange tuviera algo de madurez y viniera a decirle que demonios pasaba, sin ser un fantasma de energía que se desvanecía en el aire.

 

Que vamos él no era el más maduro, así que no exigía demasiado, sólo una pequeña explicación, porque por su misma inmadurez, era bastante malo con eso de las dudas y los secretos, sencillamente no los soportaba, al menos no en ese tipo de cuestiones.

 

Tenía otro tema también relacionado con eso, que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y que sentía que podía investigar por su lado, sin la ayuda de Strange, pero no estaba demás consultar a alguien más.

 

—Con todo tú sabiduría de galletas chinas…—Empezó Tony Stark, en el ala de investigación dónde el Rey de Wakanda trabajaba, topándose con una imagen que lo hizo reír de esa manera que decía que se había salido con la suya.

 

Frente a él, la pantera se apartó rápidamente de los poderosos brazos de un Dios Asgardiano. Que se quedó parpadeando, mirando fijamente a T’challa, que acomodó apresurado su traje algo desarreglado.

 

—Tony ¿Las puertas cerradas significan algo para ti?

 

—No cuando es mi complejo—Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pero no tenían que detenerse por mí, incluso podría participar.

 

—Eso no es juego, Stark. —La mirada seria del dios, le hizo saber al genio lo celoso que era, y lo mucho que se divertiría con aquello.

 

—Calma grandote, su secreto real está a salvo conmigo. Lo juro. —Levantó una de sus manos, manteniendo esa sonrisilla de victoria. —Además puedo decir que yo lo predije, quizá tengo poderes o algo.

 

—¿De qué habla Stark? —Cuestionó Thor a Pantera.

 

—Estoy seguro, que si Tony vino aquí sin avisar, es porque se trata de algo urgente—Pronunció el rey de Wakanda—…hablaremos luego—Dijo volviendo a sus gestos serios, mirando al Dios de tal manera que este sólo soltó una especie de bufido de molestia, mirando a Tony y luego de nuevo a T’challa, cómo si realmente no quisiera dejarlos solos.

 

—Supongo que tienen que hablar de su ciencia midgardiana.

 

—Justo eso—Señaló Tony alegre—Ciencia, mucha ciencia midgardiana. —Aseguró con una sonrisa.

 

Thor pareció querer decir algo más, pero los ojos del Wakandiano le detuvieron, a lo que sólo caminó hacía la puerta de salida, por la que Tony había entrado.

 

—Entonces… ¿Serán Wasgardianos? ¿ O Askandianos? —Preguntó el castaño, una vez se quedaron solos.

 

—No vas a empezar con eso.

—No, es decir… sí iba a hacerlo, pero cómo de verdad necesito tú ayuda, me voy a abstener… de momento—Aclaró, haciendo que el siempre calmo T’challa pensará que algún día Tony Stark podría acabar con la infinita paciencia de los reyes de Wakanda.

 

—¿Qué necesitas?

 

Tony caminó despacio por la habitación, hasta sentarse en uno de los dos únicos sofás en el inmenso laboratorio—¿Qué piensas de las almas gemelas?

 

—Dijiste que no empezarías con eso Tony.

 

—¿Qué? No, no tiene nada que ver contigo y él señor del trueno…—Se quedó callado—…¿Crees que es tu alma gemela?

 

—Tony…

 

—No me refiero a ustedes, cuando Mordo me secuestró me dijo para que lo hizo. Me dijo la razón exactamente. Mucho más que eso en realidad.

 

—¿Y que fue lo que explicó? —Preguntó con curiosidad tomando asiento en el otro sillón, frente a su amigo.

 

Tony suspiró, y empezó a contarle todo de lo que Mordo había dicho, sobre querer obtener los poderes del hechicero supremo, la manipulación de Bucky,  el cómo Stephen se sentiría más presionado por su presencia, y al final todo el asunto de las almas gemelas.

 

—Suena a una cosa sacada de una mala película de amor si me lo preguntas, pero ellos dos parecían muy serios al respecto.

 

—¿Los dos? —preguntó Pantera.

 

—Stephen lucía realmente mal, él…—Tony chasqueó la lengua—…él hubiera muerto allí con tal de no involucrarme. Además cuando hablé con él, me dijo que ya lo sabía que él y yo… dijo que quería darme mi espacio, mi tiempo, ¿Puedes creer eso? Pero lo que quiero que me ayudes a investigar es que hay entorno de esto de las almas gemelas, que tan real es.

 

—¿No piensas que Stephen sólo está enamorado de ti y que Mordo lo sabía?

 

—Obviamente está enamorado de mí, es decir, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Bueno tú, porque al parecer te gustan los truenos y los rayos, pero eso es otra cosa.  Pensaría también eso, pero Stephen y yo, tenemos historia, de hace unos años, no sé si hubiera durado tanto su interés en mí.

 

—¿Estás considerando que de verdad sea tu alma gemela?

 

 

—Estoy analizando la posibilidad, sí—Asintió Tony—Hay tantas cosas que no conozco de su mundo. Es un colectivo de ciencia sin comprender.

 

—Magia, Tony.

 

—Tiene una lógica, un proceso, es algo científico, pero más complejo y ceremonial.

 

—Sí lo consideras así, porque no sólo piensas en una reacción de tu cuerpo o algo parecido. 

 

—No quiero pensar en algo parecido, quiero una certeza al respecto.

 

—¿Quieres preguntarte cómo se da el proceso místico de las almas gemelas, algo que siempre ha sido un misterio para la humanidad? —Le preguntó T’challa, viéndole a los ojos.

 

—Sí—Respondió Tony con simpleza— Justo eso quiero—confirmó, haciendo que su amigo se diera un pequeño masaje en las cienes. Tony siempre era así, llegaba de repente, con una idea imposible, eran en esos momentos cuando el rey de Wakanda deseaba que hubiera más Dr. Bruce y menos Hulk.

 

—Entonces comencemos a investigar—Asintió, sabiendo qué si no aceptaba, este seguiría con el asunto, y además le comenzaría a molestar respecto a su relación con el Dios de Asgard.

 

\---

 

Stephen había regresado a reparar todo el caos que había en su casa, tenía demasiados objetos poderosos que no debían liberarse de sus contenedores ni salir de su recinto, tenía que organizar todo de nueva cuenta y sería un tema cansado, pero eso le daría el justo tiempo para pensar que haría con Tony ahora que este sabía la verdad.

 

 

Por decirlo de alguna manera, pues tenía sus dudas respecto a que el otro se tomara enserio el asunto de las almas gemelas.

 

Para los humanos con poco conocimiento al respecto, era simplemente un sentimiento terrenal sin importancia. Para él antes de ser el hechicero supremo hubiera sido más que una tontería, les hubiera aclarado que él corazón era para bombear sangre y que la mente sólo era un conjunto de reacciones químicas y cargas electromagnéticas. Ahora estaba seguro qué todo trascendía mucho más allá de la comprensión básica de la medicina. Que el alma y la fuerza espiritual tenían un papel importante en la vida diaria de cada individuo.

 

Lo que sentía Tony se había reforzado además a niveles insospechados. Todo había sucedido por su propio descuido, por dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que el genio despertaba en él. Había sido otra vez un simple ser humano permitiendo que las emociones más primitivas lo dominaran.

 

No quería forzar un lazo así, no quería que Tony se viera obligado a estar a su lado. Aunque por otro lado pensaba que ni todos los antiguos Vishantis, lograrían que Tony Stark hiciera algo que él no quería. Por lo que se sentía confuso al respecto.

 

\---

 

—Conquístelo entonces—Strange sellaba un contenedor con una bestia de un reino lejano que había causado un par de destrozos en las calles de Nueva York. —Flores, una cita… al señor Stark le gustan los chocolates rellenos de frutos silvestres.

 

Stephen volteó a ver al arácnido adolescente que colgaba de su techo, y que en los últimos días le había ayudado a capturar a varias de las fieras y diversas creaturas que habían escapado, después del caos en su mansión.

 

—No creo que convenza a Tony de ser mi alma gemela con chocolates de moras—Rebatió el doctor, aplicando un par de sellos a la caja. No sabía cómo es que ese niño había terminado enterado de todo. No sabía porque él le terminó contando más. Era como un pequeño insecto parado en la pared que parecía observarlo todo.

 

—No sabrá si no lo intenta—Se encogió de hombres el superhéroe de rojo.

 

—Un adolescente dándome consejos de amor, no es lo más bajo que he caído, pero sin duda son varios peldaños abajo—Se quejó, dejando la caja sellada en su lugar y contenedor de cristal, para avanzar al centro de su sala, que ya había vuelto a su orden habitual.

 

—Doc, sólo piénselo. Usted tiene la certeza de quien es su alma gemela, muchos darían lo que fuera por saberlo. ¿Por qué simplemente no va y…?

 

—Es demasiado fuerte—Le interrumpió, tomando asiento, mirando fijamente sus manos—la unión que tenemos, que tendríamos, sería demasiada fuerte. La dependencia y la necesidad, él ya es mi debilidad, no quiero ser la suya. Sería tan intenso…

 

—¿Cómo está tan seguro? Muchas personas están con sus almas gemelas y no pasa eso…

 

—Tony y yo somos diferentes. Yo soy el hechicero supremo y él… él tiene responsabilidades—Pareció guardarse lo que de verdad iba a decir. —¿Podrías dejarme solo? Si aún queda una bestia allá afuera, deberías estar vigilando las calles.

 

Peter hizo una mueca debajo de la máscara, sabía que había cosas que el otro no le decía, no solo a él, a nadie y tenía miedo, que eso pudiera traerle problemas más adelantes.

 

—Muy bien Doc… si necesita algo más, llámeme… tiene línea directa a mi cabeza al parecer. —El muchacho salió por la ventana, dejando al hechicero con sus pensamientos.

 

**Cuatro años atrás.**

—Parece el escenario de una vieja película de Bruce Lee pero en alta definición—Comentó Tony saliendo de su armadura, en el patio de un enorme templo.

 

—Estamos en uno de los lugares más sagrados que contiene la realidad que conocemos. —Pronunció Stephen, limpiando con un trapo mojado de agua limpia los restos de sangre que estaba cerca de su boca, y en el lateral de su cabeza.

 

—Bruce Lee es una de las personalidades más sagradas que ha tenido la humanidad—Le señaló acercándose a él, para tomar el trapo mojado y enjuagarlo en la enorme vasija donde el otro lo hacía. Limpiando el tono negro de su cuello que se mezclaba de igual manera con la poca sangre de algunos raspones.

 

Stephen sonrió observándole, siendo devuelta la sonrisa por él genio. —No podremos irnos hasta mañana, que Danny termine con el ritual, para sellar los artículos dentro del templo y así poder hacer que las almas…

 

—Sí, el vudú y esas cosas—Le interrumpió Tony. —¿Dónde nos quedaremos entonces?

 

—Soy el hechicero supremo, tengo una habitación en el templo de los eternos. Puedes llegar allí mediante un camino que conecta con las habitaciones de los monjes, te preparan una habitación allí, son pequeñas pero…

 

—¿Tienen tina de baño?

 

—No pero…

 

—¿La tuya la tiene?

 

—Algo así, es diferente…

 

—Me quedó contigo.

 

—Tony, no puedes, no podrás entrar si quiera.

 

—No me digas, una de esas cosas pretenciosas como las del martillo de Thor.

 

—Algo así, sólo ciertas personas  pueden entrar. Ni siquiera los monjes pueden ingresar, pero es costumbre que…—mientras Strange intentaba explicar, pudo ver al genio volver a su armadura un maletín y comenzar a caminar hacía el templo de los eternos—… el hechicero supremo se quede allí—Completó en un suspiro, dándole alcance al otro. —¿Qué pretendes Tony?

 

—Quizá el templo me confunda contigo, somos los _“Facial hair Bros”*_ después de todo. —Agregó subiendo los escalones del templo. Stephen volteaba a todos lados, vigilando que ningún monje viera a Tony intentar aquello. El templo no lo dejaría entrar de cualquier manera pero… su boca se abrió sorprendida al ver a Tony tras el lumbral, abriendo la puerta como si nada.

 

—¿Cuándo comienzas las trampas, y las ruedas de piedra gigante?

 

—Esto no tiene sentido—Pronunció Stephen entrando tras él, avanzando a su lado. Aunque lo dijera en broma, el hechicero tenía miedo de que en cierto momento aquel lugar tomara represalias contra Tony por entrar de esa manera.

 

—¿La habitación?

 

Stephen le miró absorto, sin creerse aquello. —Arriba, por aquí— Dijo al final resignado, dejando que el castaño le siguiera por unas escaleras intrincadas, hasta unas enormes habitaciones, dignas de un emperador. Había una especie de cama gigantesca en el centro, cuyas sabanas y cobertura, estaban bordadas de manera exquisita con historias de amor antiguas. Reinaba un delicioso aroma a flores silvestres, y esencias relajantes. Había un balcón enorme, con ventanas abiertas desde donde se podía ver al sol escondiéndose, y como pequeños pétalos rosas y rojos de un enorme árbol, dejaban un tapiz natural y bello en la entrada.

 

—Esto parece más la suite nupcial, que las habitaciones del hechicero supremo.

 

—Nunca me había quedado aquí, solo conozco el templo, pero nunca había entrado a la habitación. —Confesó.

 

—Haré como te creo—Se burló Tony, avanzando a una puerta de madera para abrirla y dejar ver un baño que le hizo dar un silbido; Era hermoso, había una bañera gigante, casi del tamaño de un jacuzzi, estaba hecha de madera, y tenía una forma rara, pero se veía muy cómoda. Había ropa en unas estanterías también de madera. Pero todo el resto de la habitación era hecho de rocas suave. Y en lugar de la ducha, por entre una pared de piedra, emanaba agua a modo de cascada. —El baño es mío primero. —Exclamó cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

Stephen sospechaba que el otro tardaría bastante tiempo allí, así que si dirigió a otra parte del templo, más exactamente a la biblioteca, a revisar algunos tomos sobre los que tenía dudas, sobre el templo y su acceso.

 

Cuando eligió varios que contenían el tema y leyó  varias cosas, sin encontrar más de lo que ya sabía, regresó a la habitación, encontrando está vacía.

 

—¿Tony?

 

—¡En el balcón!—Escuchó que gritó. —El baño es tuyo…

 

Stephen asintió y entró a quitarse todo el polvo que tenía en el cuerpo, la suciedad de la batalla. Dejó su ropa de lado, tomando una ducha relajante, poniéndose luego unos pantalones que parecían pijama. Llevando una toalla en los hombros, con la que se terminaba de secar cabello y rostro al salir.

 

Topándose entonces con la imagen de Tony, con una suave bata roja puesta y sentado en el escritorio que tenía el cuarto, ojeaba alguno de los libros que había llevado. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Stephen no fue eso… si no las piernas fuertes que sobresalían de la delgada tela, el pecho que se veía entre la bata, y el gesto concentrado del otro.

 

—Tony—Llamó avanzando hasta él.

 

—Hay varias cosas interesantes aquí, pero no dice porque pude entrar—Le dijo precisamente lo que Stephen estaba buscando, fijando sus ojos en él con un extraño brillo. —Wow…

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Debajo de esas ropas excéntricas hay un hombre atractivo —Comentó Tony dejando el libro de lado, viendo como Stephen se acercaba más a mí.

 

—No sé si tomar eso como un halago.

 

—Lo es Doctor, se lo aseguro—Respondió Tony alzando su mano para limpiar con ella, algunas gotas que se deslizaban por el pecho masculino. —Maldición…—Masculló.

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Mi respiración se está acelerando—Tony fue completamente sincero, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

 

—Y yo no puedo dejar de verte las piernas, quiero abrirlas…—Respondió Stephen llevando una mano a los muslos de este, separándolos como había dicho para hacerse un lugar entre ellos.

 

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —Preguntó Tony llevando sus manos a sostener el rostro ajeno.

 

—Te dije que no entrarás aquí Tony, pero siempre haces lo que quieres… eres muy egocéntrico, más en tus decisiones—Le dijo casi contra sus labios.

 

—¿Lo dice el señor sabelotodo? con tu magia eres un engreído— le acusó Tony, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello mojado.

 

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero pienso que deberías irte…

 

Una pierna de Tony se atoró en la cintura de Stephen—No quiero—Respondió, y era la verdad, todo era demasiado raro, podía ser sarcástico, pero no podía mentir u ocultar nada, la verdad escapaba a borbotones de su boca.

 

—Stark—Se quejó Stephen antes de besarle apasionado, en un beso que los consumió ambos, con sus cuerpos abrazados, deseando fundirse el uno en el otro. —Nunca obedeces—Masculló Stephen mordisqueando sus labios—siempre te pones en riesgo…—Sus labios descendieron hasta el cuello, clavando sus dientes allí—… ni siquiera soy parte de tu equipo y puedo verlo—La bata bajó dejando descubierto el pecho del moreno. —Me enoja, me frustra… siempre quiero callarte a besos… —Decía con sus manos moviéndose hasta apretar los generosos glúteos. —…quiero ir y protegerte, pero sé que vas a rechazarme…

 

—No lo estoy haciendo ahora…—Negó Tony empujándole, bajándose del escritorio, colocando sus manos en el pecho del otro, para hacerlo caminar de espaldas hasta que cayera en la cama, subiéndose posteriormente a sus caderas—… quizá no lo haría entonces… —besó la mejilla de Strange, para luego frotarla contra la suya—…pero siempre siento que me subestimas, además me desesperas…—le miró a los ojos —No comprendo en nada tu pensamiento, tus poderes, tu fuerza… —Decía intercalándolo con besos furiosos, sintiendo que el otro le terminaba de desprender la bata del cuerpo, dejándole por completo desnudo. —Por eso me alejó de ti… representas algo que no puedo dominar.

 

—¿Quieres dominarme? —Preguntó Strange, girando las posiciones, dejando esta vez a Tony contra la cama.

 

—Siento que tú lo haces, cuando… eres serio, y me miras regañándome… —contestó sintiéndose desarmado. Los ojos de Stephen le provocaban eso.

 

—¿Yo te desarmo? ¿A Iron man? —El hechicero deslizó lento su mano por el cuerpo del otro, hasta tomar la erección del moreno—Tú me vuelves loco, me enerva que tengas muchos de los defectos que deje atrás —besó su hombro—y aún así te desee tanto.

 

—Debiste tomarme hace mucho entonces…—La declaración de Tony incendió el interior de Stephen. Le besó agresivo, masturbándole con fuerza, sintiendo los dedos del otro enterrado en sus brazos.

 

Las caricias eran intensas, se tocaban como si no hubiera nada antes y después de ellos, como si no existiera nada a su alrededor. Los labios de Stephen recorrieron con hambre cada centímetro de piel del millonario, hasta llegar a su miembro, dónde le dio una felación que dejó al menor con las piernas temblando, para luego tensarse cuando la boca del hechicero llegó más abajo hasta una parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

 

—Es el cielo…—Pronunció Tony con los ojos cerrados, las piernas en los hombros del doctor, y sus manos enterradas en el cabello, mientras este le acariciaba y tocaba de una manera tan íntima que Tony estaba por perder la conciencia.

 

—Manos mágicas—Le susurró Strange al oído al elevarse de donde estaba, y Tony no hubiera podido describirlo mejor, pero él deseaba saciar su boca también…

 

Le fue desprendiendo del pantalón, bajando también en él, hasta situarse a la altura del miembro del ex cirujano, y Stark juraba que nunca había sentido tales ganas de “comerse” a alguien.

 

—Eres tan sensual como imaginaba—Le dijo Stephen con la mirada clavada en su persona.

 

—¿Me has imaginado? —Fue el turno de preguntar de Tony, elevándose para sentarse de nuevo en las caderas del hechicero, dejando sus glúteos frotándose contra la despierta y dura erección.

 

—Muchas veces…

 

Tony sonrió inclinándose a juntar sus frentes—Igual yo—En esa declaración, sintió como el otro le invadía, un gemido de genuina satisfacción abandonó su boca, cerró los ojos disfrutando de ello al igual que su amante, y al abrirlos, apoyándose en su pecho, empezó a mover sus caderas. Una mano sujetaba su cintura y la otra se paseaba por todo su cuerpo. Era algo distinto, una manera diferente de tocarse y de sentir…

 

En cierto momento terminó contra la cama, con el rostro de Stephen frente al suyo. Podía sentir las intensas y precisas embestidas, una de sus manos le sostuvo de la mejilla, quería decirle en ese momento que quería que las cosas fueran así, que las cosas fueran así de aquí a un tiempo indefinido, a un tiempo eterno…

 

Para contenerse de hacerlo, le beso deseando entregar su alma de aquella manera.

 

Sus cuerpos danzaban armónicos, bajo la luz de velas que se encendieron alrededor, y la luna colándose traviesa, lamiendo sus pieles con su resplandor plateado.

 

El orgasmo fue algo sin igual para ambos. Tony colapsó en espasmos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo, sintiendo cosquilleos de la punta de los pies hasta un mareo en la cabeza, más porque aún sentía los movimientos del otro.

 

Cuando Strange culminó, mantuvo a Tony estrechado contra su cuerpo, besó su cabello perezoso, y luego siguió con su rostro. Quedando entre un revoltijo de sabanas.

 

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo…—Pronunció Tony con una voz algo agitada. Era como un niño que acababa de subir a su montaña rusa favorita, y deseaba subir una vez más.

 

—Lo haremos muchas veces más—Asintió Stephen, delineando el labio inferior del apuesto playboy. —No creo poder cansarme de ver tus ojos…

 

—Me pasa lo mismo—Sonrió Tony….

 

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comentarios y críticas, son bien recibidos.


	7. Capítulo 7 El templo de los eternos (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho tiempo en hiatus, con el spam que hay del StrangeIron, este fanfic a revivido.

 

 

                                                                         

 

 

 

 

Se suponía que vieran a Danny Rand al día siguiente para asegurarse que el sello estaba listo, se suponía que fueran con los monjes y maestros conocidos de Strange, a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, se suponía que debían presentarse a cenar, cómo muestra de respeto. Se suponía que hicieran una larga lista de cosas en realidad, pero ninguno tenía la intención de dejar la habitación, en tres días ni siquiera sentían hambre.

Se comían a besos, saciaban su sed con la saliva del otro, platicaban de todo y nada. De temas muy profundos, de la época oscura de Stephen tras sus accidente, de los excesos de Tony, de la muerte de sus padres. De los rompimientos de ambos, hablaban y hablaban, sin mentir en ningún momento, sin disimular. La verdad salía de sus bocas cómo cascadas, y aunque en un principio extrañó ambos, le dieron nada de importancia, pues cada charla venía acompañada de una nueva sesión de sexo. Porque no les importaba que el otro supiera la verdad, no se juzgaban, había algo más que los hacía  saber que las cosas eran correctas.

El tiempo transcurría de diferente manera para ellos, las prioridades cambiaron en cuanto sus labios se tocaron.

En ese fin de semana, se conocieron quizá más, que en varios años de compañerismo, se entregaron más que en cualquier batalla, y estrecharon un lazo que Stephen conocería dentro de poco, y que Tony ignoraría por bastante tiempo.

Al terminar el fin de semana, fueron conscientes de lo que ocurría, y que debían salir de allí, que tenían obligaciones, aunque ninguno quería enfrentarlas, quería seguir un poco más allí. En brazos del otro.

Se vistieron a regañadientes y dejaron el lugar sin ser consciente del día. Saludaron cómo si nada, aunque Stephen notó las miradas, Tony igual. Ambos sólo creían que se debía a la extrañeza, de que Tony hubiera podido entrar al templo, pero había algo más detrás.

Sin embargo, lo primero era asegurar y resguardar los sellos.

Fueron guiados donde Danny, quien intentó decirles algo, pero los monjes le silenciaron. Señalaron sólo las vasijas, y Tony se ofreció a escoltar al joven heredero con ellas, hasta el sitio que ocuparían de ahora en adelante.

Sin poder evitarlo, se despidieron con un beso ante la vista de todos, el último que se darían en mucho tiempo.

Mientras que el líder de los monjes del templo, le pidió a Stephan poder hablar una charla privada. El hechicero supremo no se negó, aunque le preocupó el hecho, de que aquel maestro de rango alto, tuviera ese gesto serio en el rostro al pedirle hablar.

La idea de que Tony hubiera roto una regla, que demandara un alto precio, le hacía suponer el peor de los escenarios. Pero en todos se aseguraría que nada le pasara a éste. Había una extraña sensación de protección hacía el otro, que nacía desde el fondo de su ser, era algo no sólo físico, espiritual, o sentimental, sino una mezcla de todo.

Llegó hasta la sala del gran maestro Zhu Xi, y ocupó su lugar, mientras éste, sentado entre cojines, abría un libro entre sus manos.

—El nombre de quien te acompaña es Anthony Edward Stark, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, es un miembro valiente de los Vengadores, quienes nos han ayudado mucho contra las amenazas a la realidad y nuestro universo—intentó intervenir por él desde un principio.

—Eso veo—asintió Zhu, pasando las páginas.

—¿Ocurre algún problema? —cuestionó Strange, dando un paso más al frente, queriendo leer lo que el otro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensa, maestro Strange, que estuvo adentro del templo de los eternos, con el señor Stark?

—Un par de horas, la noche de descanso para…

—Pasó tres noches allí, con sus días—le aclaró mirándole a los ojos, notando su sorpresa.

—¿Un bucle temporal?

—Un hechizo más suave en realidad.

—No fue nuestra intención. Si es que existe algún castigo contra él, quiero aclarar que yo soy el responsable, y planeo asumirlo también.

—No piense tan negativo—le sonrió el hombre. —Maestro Strange, ha conocido un poco de sus antecesores. Los ha estudiado, ¿recuerda haber visto algo sobre sus relaciones?

—¿Relaciones?

—Amor, si sus antecesores profesaron amor a alguien.

Strange negó con la cabeza, era un tema poco documentado, y de poco interés para los propósitos que había investigado.

—No recuerdo…

—Es complicado ser el objeto de amor, del hechicero supremo. Ser su alma gemela. La parte vulnerable. Nuestros enemigos se preocupan mucho por conocer nuestro interior, Maestro Strange. Saben dónde atacar—el viejo hombre se puso de pie— que puntos presionar para acceder, y la verdad es que incluso el hechicero supremo, entregaría las llaves del universo— Zhu Xi tocó con una mano el ojo de agammoto que pendía del cuello de Stephen— por la vida de quien ama.

—Yo nunca haría…

—Oh, es poderoso hechicero, pero joven y le falta conocer. Conocerse a sí mismo, conocer cómo funciona el universo. Saber que aquel que puede ser su pareja, también tendrá un gran destino. Dígame, ¿no es verdad que experimentaron una extraña sinceridad estando en el templo? —Stephen no tuvo que responder, para que el hombre supiera que era así—es una prueba, no puede haber secretos, no puede haber una alma corrompida, cerca del protector de la realidad. Debe ser digno de estar a su lado. Esto regularmente se hace con una especie de ceremonia, si el hechicero llega a contraer nupcias, cosas que pocas veces ha pasado.

—¿A qué se debe?

—Ninguno quiere tener a quien ama cerca—respondió—exponerlo a los peligros de su vida, a cosas que los que solo conocen un plano no podrían entender. Además, cuando el lazo entre las almas gemelas tan fuertes, cómo es su caso, se terminan de cerrar, no pueden estar uno lejos del otro. Disminuiría la fuerza, las habilidades de ambos, sean cuales sean estas. Se vuelven un ser, maestro Strange.

—¿Tony  y yo… entonces? —Stephen siempre sentía que aún le quedaba tanto por conocer, por ver.

—Casi, casi están en ese punto.

—¿Y si me alejara de él ahora?

—El proceso se detendría, si es que no hay más muestras de unión y afecto. Pero en dado punto, las almas siempre vuelven a reunirse, sólo retrasaría lo inevitable.

—Ya lo he hecho antes—murmuró Strange, había tomado una decisión.

 

\----

—Así fue, el fin de semana perfecto, lleno de maravilloso sexo y… otras cosas, y luego terminando la misión, me ignoró. Arriesgué mi orgullo y le mandé tres mensajes ¡tres! No uno, no dos… ¡Tres! —se quejaba Tony con T’challa, mientras éste se encargaba de verificar el traductor de sumerio antiguo, el cual estaba traduciendo varios  libros para ellos.

—¿No te respondió ninguno?

—No, en la siguiente misión que tuvimos, se disculpó, pero dijo que yo podía entenderlo—farfulló, dándole un trago a un café cargado.

—Entiendo—murmuró T’challa, pensando que lo más probable es que hubiera algo más, algo que Tony no pudo ver en el momento, que quizá ni el mismo Strange pudo notarlo. Aunque ambos quizá tuvieron sus dudas, ninguno intentó investigar un poco más allá.

—No, no entiendes, porque ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

—Sí lo hago, pero también te estoy ayudando con esto—se giró—Tony si analizas ese cambio de comportamiento, ¿No crees que Stephen tuvo sus razones para tomar ese giro? Recuerda siempre debemos intentar ver el panorama completo. Juzgar a un árbol, por un único fruto, es irresponsable.

—Lo que odio es que me haya mentido—declaró Tony, tomando asiento con una caja de rosquillas sobre sus piernas—sé que tuvo que haber algo. El problema es que sé que él sabe cuál fue el problema, y no me lo dijo. Lo escondió de mí. Todo esto del alma gemela, lo sabe desde aquel momento, no sé si desde antes. Pero lo guardó, por… “darme tiempo”, que otro le crea esa tontería.

—Pienso que no deberías sacar conjeturas tan determinantes, hasta que puedas hablar con él.

—Sí, tienes razón, esa sería una gran idea, si el hablara conmigo. Pero lo único que hace es desvanecerse en el aire. No estoy para soportar más secretos, más mentiras.

—Eso lo entiendo, no puedes basar una relación engaños.

—¿Cuál relación? Ni siquiera tenemos una relación. Tuvimos un fin de semana, y luego ¡boom! Cuatro años después soy su alma gemela, a eso no le llamo una relación. Es más cómo hechos al azar… muy… problemáticos. Si problemáticos.

—Éste libro ya está, pienso que es mejor que tú te dediques a leerlos, para que al menos tú mente se mantenga ocupada. Además ya es tarde, iré a descansar.

—Vamos con más mentiras—se burló Tony, abriendo la traducción.

—¿Mentiras?

—Quizá no lo sean, si tu concepto de descansar es cabalgar un semental asgardiano.

T’challa negó con la cabeza, el pudor era algo prácticamente inexistente en Tony, pero aún si le apreciaba cómo amigo, y entendía su necesidad de buscar respuestas. Después de cómo había terminado su última relación, y enterarse de ese tipo de cosas de repente, no podría ser el mejor de los escenarios.

Lo dejó por esa noche, sabiendo que éste tenía razón en cierta medida, había un Dios Asgardiano en su cama, que quizá no le dejara dormir en un buen rato.

 

Tony empezó a devorar cada uno de los libros e investigaciones tras otra, algunos justamente habían sido donados por el hechicero en algunas de las misiones, para que los vengadores tuvieran una mejor idea e imagen de a que se enfrentaban.

El problema es que había poca información acerca de las almas gemelas, o del amor y las relaciones. La mayoría de cosas se enfocaban a cuestiones personales o internas, no a involucrar a una persona más.

Se iba a volver loco, porque  los textos sagrados que sabía podían contener dicha información, no estaban en internet, si no en los distintos templos que Strange visitaba. En sus bibliotecas, custodiadas por monjes y maestros bastante estrictos en cuanto a quien tenía el derecho y capacidad de acceder a ellos.

Necesitaba saber lo que Strange sabía, y era consciente que el único que podría darle esa información, era el mismo Stephen.

Esa noche no durmió, logró conciliar el sueño a las nueve de la mañana, en el sillón que tenía el taller, y despertó a las doce del día, por un robo menor a una de sus bóvedas. Nada del otro mundo, pero era material importante el que guardaba allí. Por lo que decidió ocuparse un tiempo, quizá despejar su mente golpeando a un par de idiotas que pensaban que podían robarle.

Cuando regresó, la torre se encontraba básicamente vacía, consultó a VIERNES, quien le informó que la mayoría de los vengadores había salido a misión, o habían pedido permiso para ausentarse en cuestiones personales.

Aunque le dijo que Bucky se encontraba en la cocina, con un invitado.

—Bucky, más cocina, espero no encontrar lo que la última vez—murmuró para sí el castaño, quizá pudiera cenar con el mapache de manera tranquila.

Al aproximarse al sitio escuchó dos risas, y  las dos las pudo reconocer al instante. Lo cual causó una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro, avanzó, apoyándose de brazos cruzados en la puerta. Viendo al recién universitario Peter Parker, sentado en la mesa. Llevaba su traje de Spiderman, más no su máscara, y no dejaba de hacer gesticulaciones con las manos, narrando una historia, que sorpresivamente había borrado el gesto siempre hosco de la cara del soldado del invierno.

—Está exagerando, siempre exagera—declaró Tony al entrar, sin ni siquiera escuchar claro lo que menor decía. Demasiado concentrado estaba en admirar el aura tranquila que se respiraba entre esos dos.

—Señor Stark, si golpee al Dr. Doom—se quejó el chico.

—Hasta dónde yo sé, golpear no es lo mismo a “romperle los dientes” —dijo asomándose al refrigerador—¿o lo es? —preguntó a Bucky, aunque fue más de manera retorica—no, no lo es—se respondió a si mismo sacando dos jugos.

—Creo que golpear puede implicar romper los dientes de alguien—argumentó el soldado, con cierta dulzura hacía el chico.

—Puede, pero no es el caso—contradijo Tony, sirviendo dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Uno que pasó al niño y otro que se quedó él.

—Yo quiero de…

—…de ciruela, lo sé—dijo Tony, sirviendo el tercer vaso, del segundo jugo que había sacado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niño?

—Vengo por lo del evento—pronunció extrañado.

—¿El evento?—repitió Tony.

—El concierto, el concierto al que usted dijo que iríamos. Mi premio por la misión, dijo que compró las entradas hace mucho, es esta noche.

—Oh… ese, ese concierto—señaló aunque realmente no recordaba nada—claro que recuerdo lo del concierto, sólo espera un momento, tengo que ir al baño—se excusó, saliendo rápido del lugar.

—No lo recordaba—dijeron Bucky y Peter a la vez, al ver salir al genio apresurado.

—¡VIERNES! —llamó una vez estuvo alejado—¿De qué concierto habla el niño?

_—El del cantante Troye Sivan, usted apostó con él sobre una misión de su equipo. Peter ganó la apuesta, señor_

—Increíble, ¿Compré los boletos?

_—Lo hice por usted._

—Eso es genial—suspiró, aunque realmente no tenía ganas de salir e ir a un concierto, lleno de adolescentes y chicos gritando. Pero se le ocurrió una gran idea.

 

—Bucky, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?—fue lo primero que preguntó al ingresar a la cocina.

—Nada, ¿quieres que te cubra en algo, mientras van al concierto?—preguntó lentamente.

—No, tú irás al concierto con Peter.

—¿Yo? —se señaló el soldado—Tony no creo que yo…

—Tengo cosas que hacer en las que no puedes cubrirme, y además a Peter no le molesta—se volteó al castaño—¿Peter te molesta?

El muchacho se sonrojó, mirando el perfil del soldado, cuya mirada de cuestionamiento estaba puesta en Tony.

—No, no, para mí sería increíble. No quiero decir que ir con usted no lo hubiera sido Sr. Stark, pero Bucky es muy genial, bueno, usted también lo es pero…

—Sólo di sí o no, ¿te molesta?

—No—negó con las mejillas algo rojas.

—Perfecto, decidido, tengo las mejores ideas del mundo. Peter ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Hay algo de la ropa que Happy te compró arriba. Bucky irá a alistar su motocicleta.

—¿Iremos en su motocicleta? —exclamó entusiasta el muchacho.

—Sí, pero tienes que ir a cambiarte ya—ordenó.

Peter saltó de su lugar, desapareciendo por el pasillo, rumbo a la que era su habitación temporal en el complejo de los vengadores. Olvidando por completo, que él ya traía un cambio en la mochila, que cómo siempre, dejó olvidada en algún lugar de las inmensas instalaciones.

—¿Qué idea malvada pasa por tu mente, Tony? —preguntó Bucky.

—Es más una teoría que una idea—se encogió de hombros—y tú y el chico son los perfectos conejillos de indias.

—No me gusta pensar en ser sujeto de pruebas—pronunció cruzándose de brazos.

—No te preocupes, esta te va a gustar—le guiñó el ojo—sólo hazme ese favor, lleva al chico a que se divierta. Que no beba, está en la edad universitaria, todo el alcohol es peligroso y le prometí a su excesivamente sensual tía, que cuidaría de él.

—Sí lo prometiste tú, ¿Por qué tengo que cumplirlo yo?

—Porque “A” yo soy algo así cómo tu jefe, “B” me lo debes porque por tu culpa tuve que remodelar toda la cocina, “C” el chico te agrada, y no puedes negarlo. Aunque te escudes en esa cara hosca de “Grr es un adolescente molesto” te agrada.

Bucky suspiró derrotado. La verdad es que pese a estar enterado que todo lo que ocurrió fue causado en medida por Mordo, sentía cierta culpabilidad, y en efecto, el chico le caía bien.

—Supongo que tengo que bajar a alistar mi moto.

—Y quizá debas subir antes a cambiarte. Tienes apariencia de soldado.

Barnes se miró la ropa y asintió, además tenía que buscar una de sus camisas de manga larga y el guante, para ocultar el brazo de metal.

—Aún pienso que me deberás una Stark—dijo el soldado pasando a su lado.

—Espera un par de salidas, veremos quien le debe a quien—sonrió Tony.

Si eso de las almas era cierto, y las cosas eran cómo suponía, el chico arácnido y Bucky eran la mejor prueba que podría tener. Sí, quizá era una “mala persona” hasta cierto punto, por jugar a la casamentera con un mocoso y un soldado de otro tiempo, sólo para resolver un conflicto que respondía al mero egocentrismo de  su enojo por falta de conocimiento. Pero nadie tenía porque enterarse, y quizá incluso terminaría bien.

 

Pensando en ello, y en que sería mucho más fácil obtener sus respuestas por medio de un experimento. Se sintió más tranquilo, la teoría era una cosa, pero él era más un hombre de acción. Así era cómo había nacido Iron man.

No era mucho de cervezas, prefería el whiskey, o en todo caso el vodka, pero el refrigerador estaba lleno de ellas: Por culpa de Clint, Thor y los soldados. Así que tomó uno de los paquetes de seis cervezas, para caminar y sentarse en una de las terrazas del complejo. Estaba descalzo, con unos simpáticos calcetines con la cara del Capitán América en ellos.

Se sentó en una de las sillas reclinables, abriendo una cerveza, saboreando el amargo líquido, revisando un par de maquetas para mejoras en una de sus nuevas armaduras. Además desde ese lugar pudo ver cuando el universitario salía con Bucky en la motocicleta.

En este punto, sentía que el afecto que sentía hacía el soldado del invierno ya no desaparecería, simplemente mutó. Le seguía queriendo, pero no a su lado. Sólo deseaba que fueran amigos, y más que otra cosa, que éste estuviera feliz. El hechizo no solo le había dañado a él. Sabía que el ser controlado de nuevo, y la sensación de perderse a sí mismo, le había traído muchos malos recuerdos a su ex pareja, por lo que cuando lo había visto reír de esa forma con el chico Parker, y al recordar las palabras de Mordo, las suposiciones hicieron “click” en su cabeza, sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

—Será raro para ambos, pero podría funcionar… Estúpida magia—pronunció en voz alta antes de darle un trago a la cerveza.

—Supongo que es normal que le tengas rencor.

La voz de Strange le tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo dio a notar. Sólo se giró mirándole con una ceja enarcada. Éste lucía casi como una persona normal, en realidad se veía bastante atractivo, con ropa común.

—Debes de dejar de entrar aquí cómo si el lugar fuera tuyo. ¿Qué viene en el contrato de almas gemelas también? Cómo en el matrimonio, lo tuyo es mío, lo mío tuyo.

Strange sonrió y se sentó frente a Tony.

—Supongo que merezco éste trato.

—Supones bien, de hecho pienso que estoy siendo muy amable, con alguien que me ha engañado por demasiado tiempo.

—Esa no fue mi intención.

—Eso es lo que siempre me dicen. Que no fue su intención, y ahora si dices que intentabas protegerme, voy a golpearte—amenazó apuntándole.

—Sí lo intentaba, pero no sólo a ti, a todos. Tony eres el líder de los vengadores, y yo el hechicero supremo, no nos podemos permitir tener debilidades. No podemos anteponer la vida de una persona a la del resto. Ni poner en juego nuestras habilidades.

—¿Habilidades? De cualquier manera ya vemos que no funcionó tu pequeño truco de alejarte. Estabas por sacrificar todo…

—Por ti—asintió Strange—lo sé, pensé que alejándome te olvidaría, que el lazo se debilitaría.

—¿Lazo? Esto cada vez me gusta menos, no me gusta que me entreguen cosas, y no me gusta en definitiva tener lazos que desconozco.

—La noche en el templo de los eternos—le hizo recordar, y allí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo en Tony.

Esa noche había revelado tantas cosas, se habían entregado en un nivel que nunca pensó hacerlo, y por supuesto había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida,  y vaya  que había tenido mucho de dónde comparar.

—¿Qué pasa con ello?

—Recuerdas que no fue solo una noche.

—Nunca me dijiste, que fue lo que ocurrió con ello.

—Es un ritual, por eso pudiste entrar. El templo te permitió el paso para probarte.

—Esto es increíble, ahora una construcción cree que puede evaluarme—Tony se puso de pie, caminando con la cerveza, para apoyarse en la barandilla, agitando la botella en su mano, con un gesto de estrés.

Strange se puso de pie también, colocándose a su lado.

—No tenía idea.

—Te creo, parecías tan desconcertado cómo yo al salir. Fue divertido verte no saber algo.

Stephen sonrió, el perfil de Tony le hipnotizaba por completo. No importaba lo que éste dijera, y entonces recordó las palabras de hace cuatro años. Dentro de ellos habían tantos sentimientos hacía el otro, y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para ponerlos en palabras.

—El alto maestro me lo explicó después. También me dijo el lazo que comenzó a formarse entre nosotros. Me dijo que si no lo paraba, si no me alejaba, seríamos uno. Nos necesitaríamos.

—¿No querías necesitarme? —preguntó con cierto tono dolido girándose a verlo.

—No quería que me necesitaras—contradijo—no soy muy bueno permitiendo que las personas dependan de mí.

—Seeh, yo tampoco—reconoció Stark—por eso me salvaste, por eso arriesgaste todo con Mordo. ¿Por qué un tipo de barba blanca te dijo que dos días de sexo me transformaban en tu alma gemela? Strange, unas estúpidas leyendas, no van a decidir con quién estoy. Así que no te preocupes. Puedes relajarte, porque no te necesito.

—Pero yo si te necesito a ti—reconoció Stephen en una voz baja, y con una sonrisa que parecía aceptar su derrota—Tony, antes del templo ya sentía algo por ti, y en estos cuatros años, no he dejado de pensarte, cada vez que hemos luchado juntos… lo que hice fue porque me enamoré de ti.

Tony emitió una risa incrédula y algo burlesca.

—Eres un mentiroso—le acusó acercándose a él—todo eso no son más que tonterías, si estuvieras enamorado de mí. No hubieras permitido que todo esto ocurriera. Que estos cuatro años—golpeó con su dedo el pecho del hechicero— me la haya pasado en relaciones que por más que intentaba que funcionaran se sintieran incorrectas. Si me quisieras Strange, no hubieras permitido que me sintiera miserable, al creer que fue mi culpa que me engañaran. No hubiera tenido ésta estúpida idea atorada en la cabeza, de que soy alguien que no merece respeto… sólo porque yo sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo—le empujó esta vez con las dos manos—ahora después de eso, di de nuevo tu bonito discurso.

Strange cerró los ojos lentamente, y luego los abrió al mismo ritmo mirándole fijo.

—Lo siento Tony, yo sé que no te merezco—confesó acercándose para tomarle delicado del rostro—perdóname, quisiera que tu destino estuviera unido a una mejor persona, alguien cómo el Capitán Rogers quizá. Quisiera no ser tan egoísta, tan cobarde… quisiera no sentirme patético al lado de los hombres que han estado a tu lado. Porque no es la forma en la que soy. Había derrotado mi miedo al fracaso, y ahora aquí estoy… temiendo decepcionar a la única persona que me importa impresionar.

Tony miraba a los ojos del otro. No sabía que sentir o que decir. ¿Eran almas gemelas de verdad? ¿Así dolían los sentimientos reales? ¿Así podías percibir la desesperación cómo si fuera la tuya?

—¿Que debemos hacer ahora entonces? —preguntó Tony, sin apartarse ni un centímetro—¿Vivir felices para siempre?

Strange sonrió ante el rostro incrédulo de Tony. La verdad es que era lo que deseaba, hacerle feliz para siempre…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, ya saben, todo es bien recibido :3

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo. 
> 
> P.D. No odio a ningún personaje, ni a ninguna pareja, cero descarga de odio aquí. Sólo escribo para crear la trama.


End file.
